Cassiopeia brilla, pero nadie puede verla
by Akingdomofunicorns
Summary: Cassiopeia brilla por las noches, pero nadie puede verla; así como nadie ve el romance entre Luna y Theo. Así como solo él ve la magnificencia y la belleza de ella. Así como solo ella lo admira a él. Así como el amor entre la luna y la serpiente.
1. ¡A caballo y hacia Roma!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención Luna Lovegood o Theodore Nott. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente). De mi invención es la viñeta, la expresión usada: A caballo y hacia Roma; la inventora: Caiopide; su marido: Mario Estrela; y los dos libros mencionados: Diccionario Mágico de las Expresiones de Todos los Tiempos y Muggles de la Historia.**

**…****-…**

_**Cassiopeia brilla por las noches, pero nadie puede verla**_

_**A caballo y hacia Roma**_

**A caballo y hacia Roma: **Frase usada por los magos portugueses en la Época Medieval. Su inventora fue Caiopide, esposa de Mario Estrela, el Primer Ministro portugués. Dícese de situaciones difíciles y adversas pero no imposibles. Hace referencia a que Portugal y la ciudad de Roma estaban muy lejos y viajar a caballo de una a otra era muy peligroso. _¡A caballo y hacia Roma que no me aprendo todos los ingredientes de esta poción!_

Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw, quinto año y rubia, cerró el _Diccionario Mágico de las Expresiones de Todos los Tiempos_ con la última frase todavía fresca en su mente. La biblioteca estaba vacía aunque se acercaran las vacaciones de Navidad y los profesores hubiesen puesto muchos deberes. Tal vez fuese porque eran las ocho de la mañana de un sábado o porque la noche anterior había nevado, no estaba segura, pero por algún motivo se encontraba sola en ese lugar, con la única compañía de la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara de un manotazo y se disponía a ir en busca de _Muggles de la Historia_ cuando sus ojos se posaron en un muchacho joven y Slytherin que reconoció en seguida como Theodore Nott. Lo recordaba de cuando entró por primera vez en Hogwarts, lo había visto en el tren y había sido la primera persona con la que había hablado. Lo recordaba más joven pero un curso mayor que ella, un chico enclenque y de aspecto conejil. De cabello oscuro y ojos castaños y expresión seria; serio, siempre serio, sonriendo en contadas ocasiones. Ahora había crecido y se había vuelto bastante apuesto, muy apuesto. Y de vez en cuando se sonreían, y daban de comer a los Thestrals u observaban la luna en silencio. Siempre en silencio, sin cruzar una palabra. La luna extravagante y la serpiente solitaria. Tan lejos pero tan cerca a la vez. Que cliché.

Abrió el _Diccionario Mágico de las Expresiones de Todos los Tiempos_ otra vez, justo por la página que acababa de cerrar y volvió a leer la definición de esa expresión tan curiosa. No la había oído jamás y ella era una experta en cosas curiosas y extravagancias. Lunática Lovegood lo sabía todo de ese tipo de cosas. Pero aquella, aquella no formaba parte de su amplio vocabulario. Le molestaba tanto…

Volvió a leer la definición con cuidado. ¿Cómo se usaría en una frase? En el libro le daba un ejemplo, pero ¿cómo usarla ella sin referirse a una asignatura escolar o algo parecido? Tenía que averiguarlo. ¿Cómo?

Volvió a levantar la mirada para buscar a Theodore Nott, pero no lo encontró por ningún sitio. Se extrañó. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Talvez estaba entre alguna de las estanterías buscando un libro. Sí, seguro que era eso. Se desilusionó en seguida, tenía la esperanza de verlo, llamarlo para que se sentara con ella y preguntarle como usar esa expresión. Él sabía tantas cosas… Pero ella también, solo que no conseguía dar con la respuesta a su duda.

Seguro que si conseguía encontrar a un duende blanco navideño le resolvería su duda, pero eran tan difíciles de encontrar, se escondían tan bien… ¡Y Theodore había desaparecido! ¿Dónde estaba?

—¡A caballo y hacia Roma que es imposible no encontrarte fascinante! —le susurraron al oído.

Solo podía ser una persona, pues tenía voz de hombre y solo había tres visitantes en la biblioteca. Theodore Nott, con su pelo oscuro y sus ojos castaños se alejó de ella sonriente y enigmático y se perdió con un libro grueso como ninguno por otra estantería.

Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw, quinto año y rubia, soltó una risita suave y encantadora, como una niña pequeña, como un ángel.

¡Oh, sí! Ya lo sabía.

¡A caballo y hacia Roma que era imposible que no estuviera enamorada de Theo!

**…****-…**

**Estoy estresada, MUY estresada. Escribo mi segunda novela, rescribo—o corrijo, como queráis llamarlo— la primera que escribí, estudio, hago deberes, este jueves empiezo la parada técnica, también conocida como globales o trimestrales, y sin embargo estoy pegada ante la pantalla del ordenador escribiendo esto. No tengo remedio. **

**Esta es la primera de una serie de viñetas de Luna y Theodore en diferentes momentos de su vida. Me encanta esta pareja, en realidad es mi favorita. Soy rara, lo sé. **

**El título original es el que pondré al principio de cada viñeta, pues no me deja ponerlo por ser muy largo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y mejor me voy o la nota será más larga que la historia.**

**Con cariño,**

**Elle P. Hunt**


	2. El sol brillará toda la noche

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención Luna Lovegood o Theodore Nott. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente). De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro). **

**

* * *

__****Cassiopeia brilla por las noches, pero nadie puede verla**  


**2. El sol brillará toda la noche**

Es Halloween y Theodore Nott tiene dieciséis primaveras. Todavía es joven, pero se apaga poco a poco, lentamente y, extrañamente, con elegancia. Se apaga como se van apagando todos los Nott. Se apaga como se apaga un sangre pura; con honor. Se apaga y se apaga y no puede remediarlo.

La noche ha sido un desastre: Malfoy ha vuelto a alardear de su gran misión (todavía desconocida para muchos, pero no para él) y parece feliz, pero Theo sabe que es un gran mentiroso y empieza a ver las bolsas debajo de sus ojos; para acabarlo de empeorar, su no-cita con Daphne Greengrass ha dejado mucho que desear. Tanto, que aunque Daphne sea inteligente y divertida y hasta buena persona, no ha podido dejar de comparar su cabellera recogida en un perfecto moño y su camisa arreglada con toda la pulcritud posible con el aspecto de otra persona. Tampoco ha podido olvidar la forma en la que parpadea aquella chiquilla, tan diferente a la de su no-cita, y mucho menos su voz distante (pero no de una forma fría, sino más bien distraída), su piel inmaculada, sus manos de dedos cortitos y delicados… Su memoria ha estado junto a él toda la noche, sin descanso. Daphne eso lo ha notado.

La chica no es tonta y ha sabido durante todo el camino a las cocinas que cuando Theo la ha invitado a ir con él no ha sido en un gesto romántico. Y eso le ha dado igual, en realidad, porque a ella no le interesa la tranquilidad de él, ella prefiere la aventura que parece ser Zabini. Se ha dado cuenta, y con relativa rapidez, de que ha Theo solo le apetece comer, que ella solo es una distracción durante la excursión. No le importa ser usada por él porque ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Y de camino a las cocinas la han visto. Ella se ha paseado por delante de sus narices sin verlos realmente hasta que Daphne no la ha llamado.

—Hola Daphne Greengrass, hola Theo. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Theo ha estado a punto de responder, pero su compañera se le ha adelantado con una rapidez increíble; con la misma rapidez con la que le ha venido la idea a la cabeza.

—Theo va a las cocinas, ¿te importaría acompañarlo? A mí ya no me apetece ir y estoy cansada, prefiero volver a mi cuarto.

Luna los ha mirado con esos ojos de color gris plateado tan grandes y tan saltones. No ha dicho nada durante unos segundos, pero al final ha aceptado. Daphne, después de eso, se ha ido por donde habían venido y los ha dejado solos.

Es Halloween y Theodore Nott tiene dieciséis primaveras. Todavía es joven, pero se apaga poco a poco, lentamente y, extrañamente, con elegancia. Se apaga como se van apagando todos los Nott. Se apaga como se apaga un sangre pura; con honor. Se apaga y se apaga y no puede remediarlo.

La noche ha sido un desastre pero, gracias a Dios, la madrugada ha estado mucho mejor.

Theo se apaga poco a poco, pero cuando tiene a cierta chiquilla conocida por sus extravagancias a su lado vuelve a alzarse, renace, como un fénix.

Porque con Luna a su lado, aunque sea de madrugada y el cielo sea oscuro o esté sin luna, el sol brillará toda la noche, sin apagarse o flaquear. Y porque ella es tan especial que lleva nombre de satélite pero posee la fuerza del astro rey (aunque la luna sea mucho más bonita, según su humilde opinión).

* * *

**He acabado los exámenes, gracias a Dios, y esto es lo que ha salido de mi euforia. Aun y así, sigo estresada con la escritura de mi novela, la corrección de la primera que he escrito, la planificación y escritura sobre mi futuro proyecto de fanfiction (una historia de la época de los Merodeadores), etc. Y sí, usaré este gran puente de la Inmaculada Concepción para adelantar todo lo que pueda estos temas.**

**Cassiopeia cuenta con veinte viñetas, por lo que solo quedan dieciocho, y todas son de la vida de Luna y Theo dentro del castillo. Ya las tengo todas planeadas y con título y todo. ¡Que emoción! Pero mejor me voy, que me estoy enrollando como una persiana.**

**Con cariño,**

**Elle P. Hunt (aunque también podéis llamarme Percy, como más os guste)**


	3. El invierno está presente todo el año

**Disclaimer: Nada reconocible es mío, todo pertenece a la señora Rowling y bien merecido que se lo tiene. **

_**

* * *

Cassiopeia brilla por las noches, pero nadie puede verla**_

** invierno está presente todo el año**

La estación del año favorita de Theodore Nott es el invierno, punto. No hay nada más que decir. Y se preguntarán los pobres lectores: ¿por qué iba a gustarle dicha estación, si es la más cruel, la más distante, la más _fría_? La respuesta es mucho más sencilla de lo que la mayoría piensa.

No tiene nada que ver con la nieve, que cubre los terrenos de Hogwarts y todo se vuelve blanco; ni con la Navidad, que con sus detalles trae la felicidad al mundo. Mucho menos tiene que ver con los árboles desnudos, indefensos en sus lugares e incapaces de luchar. Tampoco le gusta el frío, odia parecer una bola de cebo por tener que llevar demasiadas capas debajo de la túnica. El chocolate caliente le gusta, pero igualmente lo toma todo el año, por lo que en invierno tampoco es tan especial.

A Theo el invierno no le gusta por las habituales razones de la otra gente, él tiene cosas más importantes y hermosas en las que pensar.

A Theo el invierno le gusta porque el lago se hiela y se vuelve de color gris plateado y con sólo mirar al exterior por una ventana es capaz de ver una replica de los ojos de ella. Le gusta porque el suelo se cubre de nieve y todo es tan suave como su piel. Le gusta porque si por casualidad se corta pasando las páginas de su libro la sangre salpica en el suelo y se forma el contraste de su piel clara y sus labios escarlatas. Le gusta porque le da la excusa perfecta para abrazarla y compartir calor. Le gusta porque las duchas solitarias de agua fría se convierten en las de agua caliente en su compañía; piel contra piel, cuerpo a cuerpo, caricias regaladas y besos furtivos.

A Theodore el invierno le gusta por muchas razones y la que más se repite a sí mismo es que toda ella es invierno. El aspecto de Luna Lovegood es invierno; su piel blanca, sus ojos grises, su forma suave, la delicadeza de su tacto. Con Luna Lovegood el invierno está presente todo el año.

Aunque, desde luego, besarla bajo el muérdago también lo enloquece.

Porque Theodore Nott se obliga a creer que tiene una obsesión, pero en realidad está enamorado.

* * *

**Un poco cortito pero es que tampoco hay mucho que decir. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, a mí no me acaba de convencer del todo pues no era eso lo que en un principio quería ilustrar, pero bueno. Así me ha salido la viñeta.**

**¿Novedades? No muchas. Tengo un LiveJournal, pero todavía estoy intentando descifrar como funciona todo. En realidad ni siquiera le he acabado de pillar el tranquillo al blog…**

**Esto es todo.**

**Con cariño,**

**Elle P. Hunt.**

**P.D: Hace mucho frío, me estoy congelando…**


	4. Verde esperanza

******Disclaimer: Nada reconocible es mío, todo pertenece a la señora Rowling y bien merecido que se lo tiene.**

**

* * *

__****Cassiopeia brilla por las noches, pero nadie puede verla**  


**Verde Esperanza**

Desde pequeña, su color favorito había sido el verde; no el rosa, como a cualquier niña de su edad, no el azul ni el blanco ni el lila. El verde. El verde significaba muchas cosas, como la naturaleza, la paz, la tranquilidad, la envidia o la esperanza. El verde era el color de las serpientes, los dragones, lo natural y lo sano. De lo real y lo irreal. El verde era el color de todo en lo que ella creía y dejaba de creer.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, su color favorito se transformó en el azul en el momento en el que fue sorteada en Ravenclaw. El azul era un color real, el del mar, el cielo, el que vestían las niñas de la nobleza francesa siglos atrás. Azul era el color de Rowena Ravenclaw. Azul era su color.

Pero estando en segundo, una tarde, sentada junto al lago, todo se tambaleó. ¿El azul o el verde?

Theodore Nott se sentó a su lado y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines. Era primavera y ambos tenían los pies sumergidos en el agua. El día era cálido, agradable, apacible, y el cielo estaba despejado, sin ningún rastro de alguna nube perdida por el firmamento. Todo estaba bien. Todo se sentía bien.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Theo? —le preguntó de la nada, tumbándose en el pasto y cerrando los ojos.

Theodore la observó en silencio, viendo como los mechones de pelo rubio y despeinado se enredaban todavía más y le acariciaban las mejillas, provocándole cosquillas.

—El gris —respondió tras unos momentos de silencio por parte de los dos. Luna abrió los ojos, confundida y Theodore volvió a hablar—. El gris tirando hacia el plateado.

—¿Por qué el gris?

—El gris es un color neutro, representa el equilibrio entre le bien y el mal. El gris representa la unión de la materia para formar un ser y… el gris es el color de tus ojos, que en los días lluviosos se vuelven todavía más grises y adquieren ese tono plateado tan extraño. Eres la única persona que conozco con unos ojos tan especiales.

Theo calló, esperando que fuese Luna quien prosiguiera con la conversación. Ella parecía estar muy concentrada con sus pensamientos, por lo que decidió tumbarse a su lado y esperar. Se acomodó mejor, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la nuca y recostando así la cabeza en sus antebrazos.

—El ingenio desmesurado es el mayor tesoro del hombre…

Sonrió muy a su pesar.

—¿Acabas de parafrasear a Rowena Ravenclaw?

—Antes mi color favorito era el azul, por ella. Decidí que era el azul después de entrar en la casa a la que pertenezco. Ahora es el verde. Verde es el color de tu corbata, el de los reflejos que a veces veo en tus ojos y verde es el color de la esperanza. Esperanza que todavía hay para nosotros, de que algún día caiga el manto de prejuicios que hay en esta escuela y en el resto del mundo. Verde es el color de nuestras pulseras.

Luna levantó un brazo y le enseñó que en la muñeca llevaba una pulsera de hilo verde, trenzada y atada holgadamente. Era una baratija, talvez comprada en un mercadillo o algo parecido, pero Theo sonrió encantado cuando vio que era la misma que llevaba él.

—Verde es el color de la esperanza —parecía que susurrase el viento a su alrededor.

* * *

**Siento mucho, mucho, mucho la ausencia. No tengo excusa, lo sé. En realidad sí que tengo, y se resume en tres palabras: campo de concentración, también conocido como instituto. Pero no importa, porque por fin he podido dar a luz mi querida viñeta, aunque no ha salido tan bien como pensaba que sería, la verdad es que tenía otra cosa completamente diferente en la mente, pero a la hora de plasmarla e tenido que improvisar, ya que no me salía exactamente lo que debería haber salido.**

**Tengo Twitter, aunque no sé usarlo, y eso que dicen que es muy sencillo. No soy muy buena con eso de las tecnologías, la verdad es que tarde un año en descubrir como funcionaba esta web, así que…**

**Anyways, si quieren seguirme soy AnyaFrois, pero en mi perfil les dejo el link.**

**Con cariño,**

** Elle P. Hunt**


	5. El mar es azul todo el año

**Disclaimer: Nada reconocible es mío, todo pertenece a la señora Rowling y bien merecido que se lo tiene.**

* * *

**__****Cassiopeia brilla por las noches, pero nadie puede verla**

**El mar es azul todo el año**

Theodore Nott suele veranear en una casa de la playa que tiene su familia en Brighton. Del verano esa es la parte que más le gusta. Le gusta porque los Lovegood pasan dos semanas ahí al año antes de irse a explorar alguna parte del mundo en busca de seres inexistentes en los que ella cree fervientemente. Brighton se llena de gente que quiere probar las aguas del mar y entonces ellos se pierden entre el gentío, a espaldas de sus respectivos padres, y se enamoran una y otra vez. Cada día, empiezan desde el principio y escalan peldaño a peldaño por sus emociones hasta que por la noche llegan a la cúspide. Sus sentimientos se expanden, brillan y se fortalecen. En Brighton es donde pueden amarse de forma incondicional, donde los sentimientos de todo el año se transforman en un intenso amor de verano.

Y cuando llega el final de las dos semanas y Luna se va con su padre a recorrer el mundo, Theo puede estar tranquilo porque sabe que volverá a verla el uno de septiembre en el andén, y en el tren, y en el Gran Comedor, y en su dormitorio, talvez incluso en su baño. La verá por todas partes, sin importar la hora, el tiempo o el lugar

No importa si en Navidad no puede verla, siempre les quedan las cartas y los encuentros fugaces vía Polvos Flu. No importa si durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa tienen que verse a escondidas, como durante todo el año, si con ello pueden tener para ellos solos la Torre de Astronomía o el aula de Historia de la Magia. No importa si tienen que amarse por la noche, como cobardes que no se atreven a que los vean juntos bajo la luz del día. No importa porque ellos no se sienten cobardes, sino que se aman de noche porque están lejos de miradas indiscretas y comentarios crueles. Porque nadie puede mlestarlos mientras sea de noche y estén solos. Porque en su soledad, mantienen un amor frágil e inocente salvaguardado de cinismo y maldad, desconfianza y mentiras. Porque mientras los tiempos sean de guerra, mantener el amor protegido es su mayor prioridad.

Porque mientras tengan Brighton, el mar será azul todo el año.

* * *

**Otro cortito, cortito y bastante dulce, según mi punto de vista. El mar es azul viene después del subidón de ayer con el partido del Madrid-Barça y el mal arbitraje de ciertas personas. Si queréis enteraros de las próximas actualizaciones de Cassiopeia podéis seguitme en mi twitter, el cual encontraréis en mi Profile. Feliz Semana Santa a todos, chicos.**

**Tengo que irme. **

**Os quiero,**

**Elle P. Hunt**


	6. A la vuelta de la esquina yace

**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención Luna Lovegood o Theodore Nott. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene. De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro).**

* * *

_**Cassiopeia brilla por las noches, pero nadie puede verla**_

**A la vuelta de la esquina yace un dinosaurio**

Theodore Nott no cree en todas esas criaturas que a ella la vuelven loca. No cree porque todavía nadie le ha enseñado que existen. Luna sí lo hace. Y no es que crea, es que sabe que existen; en algún recoveco del mundo, en algún lugar del todo inesperado, asoma la cabeza alguno de esos animalillos que su padre le ha descrito hasta la saciedad por las noches antes de acostarse. Por eso está segura de que existen, y no le importa lo que digan los demás, porque ellos están tan ciegos que no son capaces de entender esa maravillosa verdad que ella predica.

Luna Lovegood tiene catorce años, Theo quince. Luna sonríe, a pesar de la dictadura que sufre el colegio en manos de esa mujer con cara de sapo, fanática de los gatos; Theo sonríe porque la ve reír a ella: joven, dulce, inocente. Theo sonríe porque la vida no termina con un suspenso, un castigo o una pelea. Sonríe porque es lo que ha estado aprendiendo a hacer desde que son amigos. Sonríe porque sabe que su paso por el mundo de los vivos puede llegar a ser muy corto, y que si comete un solo fallo verá a su madre antes de lo que le gustaría. Sonríe porque ella le está enseñando a vivir el momento, vivirlo al máximo. Luna sonríe porque él sonríe. Theo sonríe porque ella sonríe. No se sabe cual de los dos sonríe primero, pero no importa.

Terminan las vacaciones de Navidad y suben al tren; más cerca de lo que esperaban, más lejos de lo que les gustaría. En el exterior nieva, y están solos en el vagón. Nadie más viene, nadie se atreve. Él lee, ella piensa. Piensa en todas las criaturas que no ha podido ver y en todas las que le han rozado las yemas de los dedos. En la magia en la que se ha visto envuelta, en la maravillosa experiencia. Piensa en colores, brillantes y alegres, en olores, picantes y seductores, en sabores, dulces y explosivos, en sonidos, sensuales y pasionales… Piensa en todo aquello que se le pasa por la cabeza. Pero sobretodo piensa en el chico que está sentado delante de ella. Un chico misterioso, callado y reservado. Un chico delgado, pero de alguna manera, atractivo. Piensa en Theo no como una amiga, sino como una chica. Piensa en él con el corazón de una mujer. Piensa en él como el chico que no cree en lo mismo que ella, pero es capaz de respetarla y hasta de ayudarla en su búsqueda de la verdad sin quejarse, por el mero echo de estar con ella. Piensa en él como un caballero, pero un caballero que la deja valerse por ella misma cuando es necesario. Piensa en él como el eterno amante. Pero es demasiado joven, y el demasiado obtuso para ciertas cosas. No ve más allá de una chica con el corazón abierto, preparado para sangrar a la primera de cambios. No ve más allá de eso, y por eso le pregunta si ha encontrado algún animal nuevo, en vez de permanecer callado.

—Sí —responde ella con una media sonrisa—; pero tengo las mismas probabilidades de que me creas, de que te gires para comprobar si lo que yace a la vuelta de la esquina es un dragón o un dinosaurio. Yo me inclino más hacia este último.

Theo se gira solo para darle el placer, pero ya sabe que no encontrará nada, porque ella es así: rara donde las haya, pero maravillosa.

* * *

**Ahora que ya he terminado los exámenes me he decidido a subir esta pequeña viñeta, para celebrar que dentro de poco ya estaré de vacaciones. Bendito sea el gobierno, que todavía no ha decidido quitárnoslas. Para cualquiera que lea esto y le interese, ya estoy un pasito más cerca del final, quedan catorce viñetas y ya estará, y ahora que llega el veranito y ya no tenga que estudiar puede que me anime a publicar más seguido. Pero eso ya se verá en su momento… sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que en julio haré un curso intensivo de francés, a ver cómo me va. Deseadme suerte con lo que sea que haga.**

**Espero que la viñeta sea de tu/vuestro agrado.**

**Os quiero (si hay alguien que de verdad me lee),**

**Elle P. Hunt**


	7. Moveré montañas

**Disclaimer:****Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención Luna Lovegood o Theodore Nott. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene. De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro). ****No seáis malos y dejadme un comentario, son gratis. **

* * *

_**Cassiopeia brilla por las noches, pero nadie puede verla**_

**Moveré montañas**

Es primavera, y el verano está cerca. Luna está descalza, con los pies manchados de tierra y luciendo sus doce años como cualquier otra niñita: las piernas desnudas, la mirada inocente. Theodore la mira a lo lejos, admirando lo que se esconde en su interior, deleitándose con lo que muestra sin darse cuenta. Es joven, inexperto, pero sigue siendo sensible a la belleza. Y ella es la definición gráfica de belleza. El pelo rubio cubriéndole la espalda hasta la cintura, los ojos cerrados, los párpados temblorosos y la piel suave, delicada y aterciopelada. La chica acaricia al animal con infinita ternura; más de la que se merece.

En un mundo como el suyo, donde la muerte es prácticamente su postre todos los días, esos animales no presagian nada bueno. Sólo representan una vida de sufrimientos, una madurez prematura. Pero eso a ella no le importa. Los acaricia como si fueran las criaturas más bellas del mundo, las más delicadas, dulces o lo que sea. Las acaricia como si las amara, como si cada una de ellas tuviera un hueco especial en su corazón. Theo no entiende muy bien qué es lo que ve Luna en esos seres, pero no dice nada; no quiere arruinar el momento, prefiere disfrutar de él, observar detenidamente a la niña que apenas ocupa espacio. Descubrir porqué la gente la llama Lunática. Pero no lo consigue, y antes de ser descubierto se aleja de ese lugar perdido en el Bosque Prohibido y vuelve a su cuarto.

Blaise Zabini está ahí dentro, tumbado bocabajo y leyendo un volumen grueso y de tapas marrones de pieles. Theodore intenta no hacer ruido para no molestarlo, pero es en vano, el joven moreno levanta sus ojos oscuros hacia él y enarca una de sus gruesas cejas.

—¿Ocurre algo? Pareces algo agitado.

Niega sin palabras y se sienta en su cama con toda la elegancia que su padre le ha inculcado. Zabini no vuelve a preguntar, y eso le hace sentir bien. Eso es lo bueno de su casa, que nadie se mete en los asuntos de sus compañeros sin permiso, ni intentan sonsacarse información unos a otros; los Slytherins no funcionan así, nunca lo han hecho y nunca lo harán.

Theodore se mete en la cama sin preocuparse de quitarse el uniforme o bajar a cenar. Zabini lo nota, pero no dice nada.

Al día siguiente, vuelve a adentrarse en el bosque en busca de la chica que lo tiene cautivado. Perdida entre la vegetación, con hojas y ramitas varias enredadas entre el pelo y la piel cubierta de tierra y hierba, le recuerda más que nunca a una ninfa griega. Sus ojos grises vuelven a cerrarse como por inercia y paso tras paso, se pone a bailar entre esas criaturas esqueléticas y escalofriantes. Pronto gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer sobre sus cabezas, pero ninguno de ellos hace ademán de irse. Theodore Nott permanece donde está, escondido tras el tronco de un viejo árbol, y la observa empaparse lentamente con el agua que cae del cielo.

Cuando se detiene, se acerca a los Thestrals y les da de comer.

—¿Sabéis?, cuando llueve es porque Dios llora de felicidad, pero cuando esta lluvia se transforma en una tormenta, es que Dios llora de pena. Me lo contó mi madre.

En los labios del muchacho asoma una sonrisa, una sonrisa dulce y cálida, dedicada sólo al ángel que sigue empapándose frente a él.

Antes de que ella decida darse la vuelta y marcharse de ahí, él vuelve al castillo sigiloso para no ser descubierto. Blaise Zabini vuelve a estar solo en el cuarto, y alza una ceja de nuevo cuando él entra calado hasta los huesos y tiritando. Esta vez, sin embargo, no le pregunta nada y sigue con su lectura. Si el muchacho solitario tiene o quiere contarle algo, ya lo hará; él no se lo impide.

Lo primero que hace es darse un baño de agua caliente y se mete en la cama, sin cenar, pero esta vez con el pijama puesto. Su compañero de cuarto lo observa aun y cuando el dosel de la cama lo mantiene escondido a simple vista.

Pasan cinco días, en los que Theodore se mantiene escondido entre las sombras y observa, admira y deifica a la pequeña muchacha que baila en su soledad para que nadie la vea. Se siente un intruso, y en parte lo es, pero no puede evitarlo. La ve ahí: cándida, ingenua, inofensiva, virgen, casta y pura. La ve sonreír y reír, acariciar y hasta cantar. La ve en su mundo ideal, y no puede evitar maravillarse con la criatura extraordinaria que reside en Hogwarts y que nadie más parece intuir que existe, nadie más puede apreciar.

Al sexto día no la encuentra. Mira a su alrededor, la busca por las cercanías, pero la muchachita no aparece. Decepcionado, se sienta sobre una raíz saliente y más grande que las demás y se acomoda lo mejor que puede. No tiene nada más que hacer, así que se entretiene imaginándosela allí, delante suyo, bailando para él. Cierra los ojos para poder verla mejor en su cabeza.

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, el sol se está poniendo lentamente por el horizonte y a duras penas pueden distinguirse sus rayos cálidos en lo más alto del firmamento. Algo le hace cosquillas en la nariz, y al levantar la mirada se topa con unos dulces ojos grises, grises como un día de lluvia. El pelo rubio de la niña cae desordenado y le acaricia la cara, metiéndose por su nariz y boca. Ella lo está mirando desde arriba fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí? —repite con ese tono de voz tan suave y delicado—. La gente no duerme en un lugar como este tan a gusto como tú si no lo conoce de antemano.  
La mira, dulce y delicada como una flor, y suspira. El pelo rubio, los ojos grises. Ella sonríe zalamera y se sienta a su lado.

—He venido algunas veces, pero no quería quedarme dormido. El cerebro se me ha apagado solo.

No sabe porqué ha hablado tanto, porqué no ha podido callarse y decir simplemente que viene de vez en cuando. Pero se ha puesto nervioso, le tiemblan las manos y a duras penas puede pensar con claridad con ella tan cerca de su cuerpo. No entiende lo que le pasa, y no quiere; está demasiado confundido, le da más miedo saber la verdad que comprender lo que le ocurre por dentro. Además, la incertidumbre le gusta y prefiere seguir admirándola sin sentimientos ni nada parecido de por medio. Se engaña a sí mismo, porque cuando la mira se empapa de sus emociones lo quiera o no.

Luna sonríe.

—Son bonitos, ¿verdad?

Theo mira al frente. Dos Thestrals surgen de entre los árboles y se acercan lentamente a ellos, temerosos del desconocido.

—No me gustan —es lo único que es capaz de decir sin sentirse brusco.

Ella no le hace caso, lo coge de la mano y lo arrastra al lado de los animales que él tanto detesta. Ella les da de comer con la mano, sin miedo a ser mordida, sin reparos a que la toquen.

—Yo creo que son bonitos. Mi madre decía que son capaces de predecir la muerte de las personas. Por algo son los animales de la muerte.

Se siente todavía más confundido que antes.

—¿Te gusta la muerte?

Sonríe, como si no pudiera concebir que le hubiera hecho esa pregunta.

—No, pero puedo comprenderla —dice, como si estuviera hablando de una mujer—. Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy niña porque la Muerte la reclamó como suya. La Madre Tierra da, pero también reclama. La Muerte hace lo mismo. ¿A quién viste morir tú?

—A mi madre.

No sabe porqué ha respondido, pero se siente estupendamente bien compartir ese pedacito de información con ella.

—¿Era bonita?

—Mucho.

—¿Cómo era?

—Un poco como tú —susurra—, pero más alta y con los ojos azules, en vez de grises.

—Entonces también lo haría…

—Hacer, ¿qué?

Ella susurra algo, pero Theo es incapaz de descifrar sus palabras. Sin embargo, no pregunta; es joven pero no impertinente, y prefiere dejar que se abra a él por voluntad propia. Sus deseos y buenas intenciones dan sus frutos.

—Yo por ti movería montañas, Theodore.

Se siente desfallecer, no puede creer que esas palabras hayan salido de la boca de esa chiquilla de doce años. Esa chiquilla que es su ninfa, su diosa, su musa personal.

—¿Por qué? —y la voz le sale en un susurro estrangulado.

Luna se acerca un poco más a él. Extiende los dedos y, con la suavidad de una pluma, le acaricia la mejilla. Deja un camino, que se enciende por su paso y le provoca un leve cosquilleo, como el de unas pestañas contra la piel cuando dos personas se besan.

—Porque vales la pena. Vales mucho la pena.

Imitando sus dedos, posa los labios durante unos instantes en el hueco entre la mejilla y la boca y luego se separa de él.

—Me voy. Ginny me ha prometido que buscaríamos _snockaks_ juntas y no puedo llegar tarde. Hay una nueva variedad que podría residir en Inglaterra: estoy investigando para mi padre. Mañana estaré aquí a la misma hora de siempre, no hace falta que te escondas detrás de los árboles.

Le sonríe, lo mira a los ojos un segundo y se va, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Theo se siente tentado a hacer una danza tribal como agradecimiento a los dioses paganos, pero en el último instante logra controlarse y se contenta con llevarse la mano a ese lugar donde todavía puede sentir la calidez de la niña fundirse con la suya propia.

Cuando baja la mano, ve la hora y se da cuenta de que se había adelantado una hora al venir a verla.

Sonríe, y evoca una vez más la sensación de sentir sus labios contra su piel.

Demasiado jóvenes para amarse, demasiado ingenuos para darse cuenta de que ya han empezado a recorrer el camino. Juntos.

* * *

**Bien, al habla Elle. Esta viñeta es más larga que las demás, así que no voy a enrollarme mucho; la historia de por sí ya lo dice todo.**

**En teoría, el resultado debería haber sido uno totalmente diferente, pero en el último momento decidí cambiarlo porque esta idea era mucho mejor. Mi plan era empezar a escribir mañana, y así colgarla el viernes que viene, pero me he adelantado porque la viñeta quería salir sí o sí. Mi bebé prematuro… La próxima viñeta tiene que estar para la semana que viene o la otra, depende de la situación. Si se alarga más, es que estoy teniendo un parto difícil.**

**Por último, a los que os guste Harry Potter, pasaos por mi perfil, tengo más fics.**

**Esto es todo.**

**Atte: Elle P. Hunt**


	8. Te quiero cerca

******Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención Luna Lovegood o Theodore Nott. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene. De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro). **Apiadaros de mi, anda, y dejadme un comentario. ¿Please?

* * *

_**Cassiopeia brilla por las noches, pero nadie puede verla**_

**Te quiero cerca**

La mitad de las veces en las que Theodore Nott ha asistido a una fiesta, lo ha hecho solo. No le hace falta tener acompañante para mantenerse entretenido, su propia percepción y perspicacia lo mantienen distraído y le impiden aburrirse. Pero esta vez es diferente. Daphne Greengrass se lo ha pedido como favor personal y él no ha encontrado ningún inconveniente en ello. A parte de tener que ver un montón de adolescentes luciendo trajes demasiado ostentosos e intentando destacar más que los demás, claro está.

—¿Te diviertes?

—No me gustan las fiestas, o los bailes, en este caso. Pero no me aburro, es entretenido.

—Eres muy extraño, Nott —dice Dapnhe con burla en la voz.

Lleva el pelo recogido en lo alto de la coronilla, pero un mechón de pelo que ha sido rizado con mimo le cae cuidadosamente por el hombro y le llega hasta el pecho. Está realmente hermosa con los labios pintados de color melocotón y su vestido color coral y beige. En el pelo tiene enzarzadas diminutas perlas que combinan a la perfección con su pálida piel y sus pendientes. Es extremadamente bonita, pero no siente nada cuando la mira; sólo el cariño fraternal que lo ha impulsado a acompañarla cuando se lo ha pedido. Sin embargo, no hay ni rastro de las mariposas que todo el mundo dice que debería sentir en el estómago.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no me gusta el caos?

—No; porque no te gusta divertirte.

—Tenemos conceptos muy distintos de lo que es divertirse. Y sí que sé pasármelo bien.

—Si tu lo dices… ¿Y qué te gusta hacer?

Se encoje de hombros, no ve a que viene esa conversación. Daphne se engancha a su brazo sin que él tenga que ofrecérselo y le obliga a caminar. Rodean la pista de baile del brazo, y ella atrae las miradas de muchos.

—Leer, pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts, tocar el piano… A veces me gusta adentrarme un poco en el Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Con Luna Lovegood?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —susurra con hilo de voz.

Theo no puede evitar ponerse nervioso. En realidad no le importa que lo sepa; su propia reputación no le importa, lo único que tiene significado es mantener a la chica a salvo. Si el resto de su casa se entera de ello la chica estará acabada, y el no puede permitir eso. Tiene que protegerla, es su deber.

—Tranquilo… Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Vamos, Nott… No te dejes llevar por los estereotipos; no todos los que entramos en Slytherin estamos destinados a ser malos. Tú deberías saber eso mejor que nadie.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Daphne enarca las cejas y le da un apretón afectuoso en el brazo.

—¿Quieres ir a buscar a tu chica?

—No es mi chica.

—Claro que no… Bien, tú ya has cumplido con el favor que te he pedido. ¿Quieres irte ya?

—La verdad es que sí, podría estar haciendo cosas mucho más productivas. Pero…

—A esta hora Lovegood vuelve de tomarse una taza de chocolate caliente en las cocinas, con un poco de suerte puedes pillarla. Venga, te acompaño a la puerta para que no te sientas despechado y esas cosas.

—Vale, pero ¿y tú? Una promesa es una promesa.

—Yo ya me las apañaré —responde con una sonrisa piadosa.

—Si es así… Oh, otra cosa: ¿conoces a Seeley Parker, de sexto?

—¿El tipo alto y corpulento que ha empezado a sentarse con nosotros?

—El mismo. Le gustas.

—Vaya, gracias por la información.

Daphne se acerca a él y en un movimiento inesperado le da un beso en la mejilla. Theodore se despide de ella y sale del Gran Salón, dejando atrás todo el bullicio del Baile de Navidad. Camina tan abstraído del resto del mundo que no se fija por donde va y colisiona con otro cuerpo. Es un cuerpo pequeño, blando y suave. Un cuerpo que pertenece a alguien especial; alguien de cabellos rubios y enredados, largos hasta la cintura; alguien de ojos grises y tempestuosos enmarcados por unas pestañas largar y rizadas; alguien con una bata azul por encima del pijama. Luna Lovegood.

—Buenas noches, Theodore; ¿no deberías estar en el Gran Salón?

—Yo… me he ido; no me gustan las fiestas. ¿Y tú? ¿A dónde vas?

—A las cocinas.

—Tenía entendido que a estas horas volvías de ahí.

—¿Cómo? No, a esta hora es cuando voy a tomar algo de picar. ¿Quieres venir?

—Pero Daphne…

—Daphne Greengrass a veces toma chocolate caliente conmigo. Es muy simpática y tiene una sonrisa muy bonita. ¿Vienes?

Como siempre, no le deja responder; sabe que la seguirá hasta donde haga falta. Le coge de la mano y lo arrastra en dirección a las cocinas. Y la noche termina como debería haber empezado: los dos juntos, riendo y charlando. Tomando chocolate caliente entre los elfos domésticos, bromeando sobre lo que es y no será, susurrando secretos a media voz. Intimando.

Porque él la necesita cerca, y ella, igual.

* * *

**Dije que tendría la viñeta pronto, y en realidad no mentí. La escribí pensando en publicar lo más prematuramente posible, pero tras terminarla y leerla me di cuenta de que necesitaba reposar un poco más que la anterior porque no me acababa de convencer. Así que la he dejado enfriarse mientras yo estaba de vacaciones en Gerona y me he olvidado completamente de ella; de esa forma la he visto con ojos nuevos al retomarla. No sé si está tan bien como debería, pero lo que sí está claro es que está mejor que antes.**

**Ahora mis actualizaciones serán más frecuentes que durante el año (o eso espero), pero no tanto como desearía; estoy metida en un curso intensivo de francés que durará todo julio, así que esto me frenará un poco. Sin embargo, seguiré aquí.**

**Y con esto dicho, me despido.**

**_Au revoir!_**

**Elle P. Hunt**

**PD: Si os ha gustado, ¿por qué no dejáis un comentario? ;P**


	9. La serpiente es elegante y hermosa

**********Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención Luna Lovegood o Theodore Nott. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene. De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro). **Apiadaros de mi, anda, y dejadme un comentario. ¿Please?

* * *

_**Cassiopeia brilla por las noches, pero nadie puede verla**_

**La serpiente es elegante y hermosa**

Luna Lovegood abre los ojos. Fuera todavía está oscuro, y al mirar el reloj ve que es de madrugada. Se destapa y se sienta en el borde de la cama con la mirada perdida en la pared. Lleva un camisón de algodón verde con pétalos de flores de cerezo estampados por distintas partes. Es un antiguo camisón de su madre y le sienta de maravilla.

El estómago le ruge de forma violenta y se levanta de la cama de un salto. Aterriza de forma silenciosa. En la cama de al lado, Kamille Jefferson tose y se remueve en su sitio, dándose la vuelta y quedando bocabajo. El silencio vuelve a apoderarse de la noche y Luna sale del cuarto, y de la Sala Común. Los pasillos están desiertos y sus pies desnudos no emiten ruido alguno que pueda alterar la calma. Los personajes de los cuadros duermen en sus puestos, pero algunos permanecen despiertos, alerta; esos son los que no olvidan que un fugitivo de Azkaban ha entrado en el colegio y ha atacado a uno de los suyos. Todos tienen miedo, pero ella no. No siente el fuego maldito recorrerle la piel a cien quilómetros por hora, y los pelos no se le ponen de punta cada vez que ha de ir sola a alguna parte. No siente miedo alguno de alguien que no ha tenido un juicio justo, de alguien que podría formar parte de una conspiración de la que podría no querer formar parte y, por tanto, de alguien que podría ser inocente. Su padre siempre le ha dicho que no se puede juzgar a nadie sin conocer todos los hechos de sus actos, y de momento no tiene pensado empezar a desobedecerle.

Cuando llega a la cocina, los elfos domésticos se apresuraron en atenderla y uno de ellos la conduce hasta una mesa que ya está ocupada.

—¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?

—Me he despertado, aunque no sé porqué, y me han rugido las tripas.

—Te recomiendo el pudín y los buñuelos de crema; los han hecho especialmente para mi ahora mismo.

Luna se sienta en la silla de enfrente y Theodore Nott acerca el plato a su lado de la mesa.

—Abby Zurigham me ha dicho que están muy buenos.

—No sé quien es esta Abby Zurigham.

—Pertenece a mi casa, va a sexto. Es la chica de la peca negra en la mejilla izquierda, más cerca de la oreja que de la nariz. Pelo castaño, casi rubio, y ondulado, ojos…

—Sí —la interrumpe él antes de que ella se vaya por las ramas—, ya sé quien es. Ojos azules, metro ochenta… Muy guapa.

—Muy guapa, cierto.

—¿Estás celosa?

—No, sólo he constatado un hecho.

—Me alegro.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nuestra relación va más allá de todo eso.

Luna apoya la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano.

—¿Más allá de lo terrenal?

—Mucho más allá…

—Eso no siempre es bueno.

—¿A no?

—Lo terrenal no es siempre malo. El deseo carnal… El hambre, la sed, el sueño… Si no lo sientes nunca, ¿cómo puedes apreciarlo?

—Tienes razón: lo terrenal también puede ser bueno. Aunque los celos…

—Los celos son malos.

—Supongo que debes pensar que sé de ello.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta desconcertada antes de morder uno de los buñuelos.

Theo deja la cuchara en el plato del pudín y traga antes de hablar. La observa en silencio, y se da cuenta de repente de lo guapa que está. El pelo le cae enmarañado por la espalda en algo parecido a un nido de pájaros, pero que la hace ver salvaje y natural, otorgándole una belleza quimérica.

—Soy una serpiente; somos orgullosas, cínicas, hipócritas, vanidosas, mentirosas, traicioneras y, por supuesto, viperinas.

—Has olvidado algo.

—¿Sí? ¿El qué?

—Las serpientes también son elegantes y muy hermosas.

—Sí, ¿verdad? ¿Me consideras guapo?

—Creo que eres muy atractivo. Y elegante, claro.

—Yo también creo que eres muy guapa.

—Gracias, Theo.

—¿Por qué me llamas Theo?

—Porque puedo —susurra a meros centímetros de su cara.

—¿Puede hacerte una pregunta?

—Dispara.

—¿Qué somos? ¿Qué hay entre nosotros?

Theodore Nott no ha olvidado la tarde en el Bosque Prohibido. Y aunque ha pasado poco más de una semana y media, cree que se siente preparado para descubrir la verdad, aunque siga pensando que no hay sentimientos de por medio. Amistad, como mucho. Está casi seguro de ello.

—Tú lo has dicho antes: lo nuestro va más allá de lo terrenal. Mejor no ponerle nombre.

Theo asiente. Luna le da un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza, se termina su buñuelo de crema y le acaricia la mejilla a Theo. Luego cambia de silla y se sienta a su lado. Y como muchas otras veces, esperan a que llegue el amanecer entre risas y cuchicheos, para luego separarse cuando el sol despunta por el horizonte. Pero siempre con miradas dulces y tiernas que lo dicen todo, y nada a la vez.

Porque la serpiente es elegante y hermosa, pero todavía más cuando tiene a alguien a quien impresionar.

* * *

**Y aquí está. Si continuo a este ritmo podré tener una viñeta cada una o dos semanas y terminar el Proyecto Cassiopeia antes de que termine el año. ¿No sería genial? Sería maravilloso, ¿verdad? ¡Que ilusión!**

**Bueno, sólo tengo dos cosas que decir antes de tener que marcharme porque se me acaba la batería.**

**Mi viñeta favorita sigue siendo la número siete: Moveré montañas.****Te recomiendo que te pases por mi mini fic: Pequeño Hangleton. ¿Por qué? Porque dentro de poco colgaré la penúltima viñeta y es la que más me gusta de todas.**

**¡Dios mío! Será mejor que me vaya, la batería está a _esto_ de acabárseme. **

******Me voy, pero antes quiero pediros que me enviéis un review, y si puede ser con críticas constructivas, mejor. Siempre es bueno mejorar, y yo tengo mucho que aprender todavía.**

**À bientôt, mon ami!**

**Elle P. Hunt**


	10. La luna brilla, ama y seduce

**************Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención Luna Lovegood o Theodore Nott. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene. De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro). **Apiadaros de mi, anda, y dejadme un comentario. ¿Please?

* * *

_**Cassiopeia brilla por las noches, pero nadie puede verla**_

**La luna brilla, ama y seduce**

Theo se levanta antes que nadie en toda la casa y aunque intenta volver a dormirse, no lo consigue. Sale de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto y se viste en silencio. Se cubre con todas las capas posibles intentando no sentirse como una cebolla, pero es imposible. Es incómodo llevar tanta ropa encima, aunque prefiere eso a morirse de frío.

Cuando entra en el Gran Comedor sólo hay otras cuatro personas sentadas en sus sitios: dos chicas de Hufflepuff, un Ravenclaw y un Gryffindor. Todos desayunan medio dormidos y sin dirigirse la palabra, excepto las dos chicas, que de vez en cuando se susurran al oído. Mientras descuartiza unas salchichas bañadas en ketchup, algo le golpea en la sien. Una lechuza se posa en su hombro y le picotea la oreja con mimo, antes de alzar el vuelo de nuevo y aterrizar sobre la mesa. Lleva una carta atada a una pata y la coge con cuidado. Sólo es un trozo de pergamino enrollado con descuido, sin sellar ni nada, así que no puede ser de su padre.

Reconoce la letra casi al instante.

«¿En el arrollo mañana a las tres? —Luna.»

El trozo de pergamino amarillento es demasiado grande para la simple frase que la muchacha ha escrito, pero no se extraña. Ella es así de rara.

Rebusca en los bolsillos por una pluma, pero lo único que encuentra es la vieja estilográfica de su madre que siempre lleva consigo a todas partes. Ni siquiera sabe si le queda tinta; aun y así lo intenta.

Su mano vuela sobre la parte de atrás de la nota y plasma las palabras con una fluidez de la que no se creía capaz. Párrafo tras párrafo va creciendo y se convierte en una carta, y pronto se encuentra expresándolo todo; cada uno de sus sentimientos sin inhibiciones.

«Luna:

Un baño en el arrollo mañana a las tres de la tarde sería magnífico y me gustaría mucho. La verdad es que me apetece bajar al Bosque Prohibido y compartir ese momento contigo. Sería algo bonito, mágico, si me permites la ironía. La ironía se me da bien.

Perdóname que suene tan extraño, pero no sé muy bien como hay que escribir una carta. En realidad, puedo escribir una, el problema es que no sé como hay que componerla. Jamás aprendí por mi cuenta, ni me tomé la molestia, y Padre no lo juzgó necesario. Soy capaz de escribir cartas de negocios y ensayos (entre otras cosas) porque fui adiestrado por nuestro abogado, ¿pero una carta personal? No es algo que me salga fácilmente; incluso ahora estoy teniendo problemas, y eso que estoy escribiendo mucho más rápido de lo que jamás lo he hecho en toda mi vida. Y tampoco había conseguido vomitar tantas palabras en tan poco tiempo. Aunque el tiempo es relativo… Pero debe ser porque tú estás metida en esto y contigo todo es más fácil. Mucho más fácil. Por supuesto, esto tiene una explicación completamente lógica: siento un cariño muy especial hacia ti. No estoy seguro de cuan especial, pero nunca me había bañado con nadie más en el arrollo que hay cerca de donde pasamos tiempo con los Thestrals. En realidad no me había bañado con nadie nunca.

Me siento muy incómodo cuando alguien me mira y no estoy completamente vestido; pero contigo es diferente, porque es como si no pasara nada. Contigo todo sigue igual que antes, como si yo no estuviera completamente desnudo, como si _tú_ no estuvieras completamente desnuda.

¿No te das cuenta, verdad, cuando estoy desnudo? ¿No te das cuenta de que soy un hombre, un chico… o lo que sea? Yo sí me doy cuenta de que eres una chica. Me pasan cosas por dentro que soy incapaz de explicar, y es que eres como la luna, que brilla, ama y seduce. También soy incapaz de mandar esta carta, así que no lo haré.

Eres muy especial para mí. En sentido figurado, podría decirse que eres mi corazón. ¿Tiene sentido, para ti? Porque para mi, no. Es complicado.

Sólo quiero que sepas que me duele el pecho cada vez que te veo y tú no te fijas en mí. Todo esto es muy extraño, y no sé si estoy preparado para entenderlo.

Con todo el cariño del mundo,

Theodore Nott.»

No puede enviar la carta, así que arranca un trozo de papel y piensa antes de escribir nada.

«Luna:

Será un placer. Hasta mañana. —Theodore Nott.»

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayuna, le llega otra lechuza.

«Theo:

No deberías dejar las cosas tiradas por ahí. Daphne Greengrass encontró ayer tu carta y me la entregó. Sí que veo que eres un chico y te estás convirtiendo en un hombre. Un hombre muy atractivo. Y siempre me fijo en ti. Eres encantador. —Luna.»

Sonríe.

Brilla, ama y seduce; a veces como la luna, a veces como el sol.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno… Con la décima viñeta vienen unas cuantas cosas que debo decir. Empezaré por hablar de lo que he escrito y digo que: si no soy la única que la encuentra rara, por favor, hacédmelo saber. Porque para mi es rara, muy rara. Pero he pensado que como es la décima viñeta y cae justo en medio (porque son veinte, así que quedan otras diez) os daría un pequeño momento dentro de la mente de Theo directamente. La mente del prota masculino siempre es… mmm… bueno… interesante, _to say the least_.**

**Otra cosa: la semana que viene no habrá publicación, es casi seguro. ¿Por qué? Pues porque tengo mi examen final del curso intensivo de francés y tengo que estudiar. Después de eso me tomaré las dos primeras semanas de agosto de vacaciones (porque me lo merezco y yo lo valgo) y volveré la semana del quince… seguramente.**

**Y la tercera cosa: hoy o mañana publicaré la última viñeta de Pequeño Hangleton, por lo que cuando vuelva de mi retiro provisional empezaré a colgar las viñetas de mi proyecto nuevo. Eso si he encontrado un/a beta que sepa lo que se hace. De momento no os diré el título porque está sujeto a cambios (aunque lo dudo, porque me gusta mucho el que tiene), pero os diré como me refiero a él: Proyecto Constelación. ¿Por qué? Ya se verá. Es igual que este es el Proyecto Cassiopeia y Pequeño Hangleton es el Proyecto Pléyade. ¿Sentís curiosidad? Pues pronto podréis leer mi nuevo fic de viñetas.**

**********Me voy, pero antes quiero pediros que me enviéis un review, y si puede ser con críticas constructivas, mejor. Siempre es bueno mejorar, y yo tengo mucho que aprender todavía.**

**********Me despido de vosotros lectores y hasta de aquí unas semanitas. Deseadme suerte con el examen.**

**********Elle P. Hunt**


	11. Los esbirros del paladar

******************Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención Luna Lovegood o Theodore Nott. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene. De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro). **Apiadaros de mi, anda, y dejadme un comentario. ¿Please?

* * *

_**Cassiopeia brilla por las noches, pero nadie puede verla**_

**Los esbirros del paladar**

Su piel sabe a chocolate y limón y te preguntas cómo es posible. Las personas no saben a nada reconocible a parte de a carne. Pero ella es diferente; porque sabe a chocolate y a limón mezclados con humo y cenizas. Humo y cenizas que recorren su cuerpo y a él se le han pegado en la boca. Y a lo largo del día el sabor no desaparece, se queda allí anclado, acariciando sus labios y fundiéndose con su lengua en un beso etéreo e inexistente.

Su presencia no lo abandona ni siquiera cuando se reúne en la biblioteca con la pequeña Izzy para ayudarla con sus deberes de pociones. Tampoco lo olvida cuando Chleo y Johnny se pelean a gritos en la Sala Común de Slytherin para ver quien es el favorito de su madre. Su recuerdo lo acompaña durante toda la partida de ajedrez mágico que mantiene con Daphne, y por primera vez pierde contra la chica. Todos los que les rodean se alteran y se extrañan cuando la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass pega un bote y lanza un puñetazo al aire, y todos se extrañan más al ver que es Theodore Nott su contrincante. Él se mantiene impasible.

Daphne está demasiado ocupada como para darse cuenta de la situación y es Blaise Zabini quien coge a Theodore del codo y se lo lleva a dar un paseo por el castillo. Recorren los pasillos en silencio, a dos palmos de distancia el uno del otro, y no se dicen nada durante un largo rato. Oyen el ruido amortiguado de sus pisadas hasta que Theo rompe el silencio.

—La he besado.

—¿A una chica?

Asiente con la mirada perdida y vuelven a sumirse en un silencio cargado de secretos y medias verdades.

—¿A Lovegood?

—Eh…

—Daphne me lo ha contado —aclara Blaise al verle dudar—; principalmente para que pueda encubrirte ante el resto.

—A Luna, sí —dice finalmente.

—¿En la boca?

—En la mejilla.

—Oh… eso no es malo. Eso es bueno… ¿no?

—Su piel sabía a chocolate y…

—La piel no sabe a nada; excepto a carne, tal vez —no puede evitar interrumpir Zabini.

—La de ella sabía a chocolate y a limón y a humo y a cenizas.

Ni se atreve a refutarle, pues Theo está convencido de que tiene razón.

—Y ahora soy esclavo de su piel —susurra, pero nadie más que él oye sus palabras y a estas se las lleva el viento.

* * *

**OhMyGod! Sí, soy yo, y he vuelto por fin. Y he vuelto con las pilas recargadas y unas noticias que hacer públicas.**

**En la viñeta número dos ("El sol brillará toda la noche"), comenté algo sobre la escritura y planificación de un fic de la época de los Merodeadores. Pues bien, mi intención había sido empezar a publicarlo allí hacia el marzo pasado, pero no fue posible porque no me parecía que lo tenía lo suficiente avanzado como para sacarlo a la luz. Sigue sin estarlo, pero he aprovechado estas semanitas de descanso que me he tomado para avanzarlo un poco, y seguiré tejiendo esa historia poquito a poquito para que cuando sea el momento, pueda traerla al mundo. ¿Cuándo será eso? Seguramente después de que termine Cassiopeia, pero unos meses más tarde. Cuando termine este proyecto, que ya no falta mucho, me tomaré unas vacaciones de fanfiction para centrarme en mis estudios y avanzar con todas mis historias, incluyendo mejorar mi fic de viñetas que todavía no he colgado y este fic de Lily y James con sus respectivos amigos. El caso es que estaré unos meses inactiva. Eso implica que no leeré ni publicaré, ni siquiera el Proyecto Constelación, que ya está todo terminado y sólo falta pasarlo al ordenador.**

**Dicho esto, me despido y os hago saber que deseo de todo corazón que os guste esta viñeta, aunque es bastante cortita, y que me comentéis que os ha parecido para que pueda ir mejorando. **

**Con cariño,**

**Elle P. Hunt**


	12. París espera a los enamorados

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención Luna Lovegood o Theodore Nott. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene. De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro). Apiadaros de mi, anda, y dejadme un comentario. ¿Please?**

* * *

_**Cassiopeia brilla por las noches, pero nadie puede verla**_

**París espera a los enamorados**

Luna lo que desea es viajar. Le apetece recorrer el mundo entero en busca de esos seres que no se dejan ver con facilidad, pero que existen a pesar de que los demás lo duden. Están ahí, en alguna parte; siempre han estado y siempre estarán.

Theo lo sabe todo de ella, la conoce mejor que nadie en el mundo, y por eso sabe qué es lo que ella sueña, necesita. Percibe claramente la necesidad de ella de salir de la isla y recorrer todos los continentes de cabo a rabo. No son las ganas de huir lo que la impulsa, a diferencia de él. Él sí que desea desaparecer y librarse así de todo aquello que le impide ser libre.

Se encuentran a las dos de la madrugada en la vacía Torre de Astronomía. No se dicen casi nada, en pocas ocasiones hablan. Se limitan a observar las estrellas y reconocer patrones, constelaciones que brillan con más intensidad sobre el manto de terciopelo. Esas enormes bolas de fuego tan lejanas que desde ahí parecen estar a tocar. Sienten que con sólo alzar los dedos al cielo podrán rozarlas. Y no es verdad.

Luna quiere viajar, conocer el mundo y lo que este ofrece. Theodore quiere acompañarla, ir con ella hasta el fin del mundo, despertarse a su lado cada mañana, ver salir el sol en el desierto o nadas en las cálidas aguas del caribe bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Quiere el paquete completo, con las aventuras y desventuras incluidas.

—Cuando pueda —dice un día, o una noche, después de haber encontrado a la Osa Mayor en la lejanía—te llevaré a conocer el planeta entero. Y te ayudaré a buscar tus criaturas más que fantásticas.

Luna abre los ojos y los alza hacia el cielo. Brillan con calidez.

—Quiero ir a París.

Eso le sorprende. Jamás se le ha pasado por la cabeza que la muchacha diría algo así. Recuerda todo lo que le han dicho de París y se pone nervioso instantáneamente. Los pelos de punta, la piel de gallina, las pupilas dilatadas… Todos ellos indicadores claros de su miedo, o más bien pánico. Sin embargo, y aunque le cueste toda su fuerza de voluntad, cuando habla, lo hace calmadamente y con voz firme.

—París es una ciudad para los enamorados.

Luna sonríe y eso lo altera más. La mira con insistencia, esperando una respuesta que no tarda en llegar y lo descoloca.

—No importa, puedo esperar.

* * *

**Sé que es cortito, muy cortito, y también muy raro en comparación con los demás. Esta es la viñeta que menos me gusta, pero será compensada con la siguiente, que ya está escrita del todo y sólo necesita unas correcciones para que sea mi favorita junto con Moveré Montañas. Estoy muy ilusionada con la siguiente, pero esta está escrita desde antes de que me fuera de vacaciones y la he intentado mejorar de toda las formas posibles. Esto es lo que ha quedado, y no termina de convencerme, pero ya no sé qué más hacer.**

**A partir de ahora ya no podré publicar cada semana como he hecho durante la mayoría del verano, pero intentaré que las esperas no sean muy largas. Tengo ganas de acabar ya esto para pasar a proyectos más nuevos y un pelín más ambiciosos, pero no mucho. No quiero comprometerme con algo muy, muy, muy gordo todavía. Eso lo reservo para el año que viene, preferiblemente en verano, que es cuando se supone que tengo más tiempo.**

**Y ahora os dejo, que sino esta nota será más larga que la viñeta.**

**Adieu,**

**Elle P. Hunt**


	13. En escoba y hacia la luna

******Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención Luna Lovegood o Theodore Nott. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene. De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro). Apiadaros de mi, anda, y dejadme un comentario. ¿Please?**

* * *

_**Cassiopeia brilla por las noches, pero nadie puede verla**_

**En escoba y hacia la luna**

(I Act: Histeria)

Lleva la mochila colgada del hombro y le pesa. Ha sido un día largo y duro; se nota en el sudor que le baja por la sien, en la forma en la que su corbata está medio deshecha y en como su túnica está manchada de diferentes substancias. Blaise Zabini y Daphne Greengrass caminan a su lado, guardando un silencio reverencial al cansancio; una especie de réquiem al agotamiento.

Theo no tiene ganas de volver a la Sala Común, así que en un momento dado, Blaise se separa de ellos y poco después Daphne también le deja para unirse a Rachel Mansella, Annie Rubalcaba y Olivia White, unas chicas un curso menores que necesitan ayuda con Encantamientos. La pequeña Izzy pasa por su lado y lo saluda; poco después se pierde entre la masa de estudiantes que lo envuelve. No sabe muy bien qué hacer, pero no quiere quedarse encerrado en el castillo. Fuera hace un día precioso y lleva algo de pan envuelto en papel que puede picotear mientras piensa y le tira algunas migajas al Calamar Gigante. Le gusta el pan que le da de vez en cuando.

Se acomoda mejor la mochila para que no se le clave el tintero en la espalda y avanza hacia el exterior esquivando cuerpos, estatuas, fantasmas y puertas que se abren de golpe. Potter, Weasley y Granger pasan por su lado, pero no se inmutan ante su presencia. Él tampoco les hace mucho caso. Lleva una política de vive y deja vivir que contrasta tanto con la de Malfoy que la gente no entiendo porqué está en Slytherin. Él no hace caso de esos cuchicheos que de vez en cuando susurran sobre él; sus años de soledad le han enseñado a ignorar lo que no le interesa y a no dejarse guiar por los estereotipos establecidos por la corrupta sociedad en la que le ha tocado vivir.

Neville Longbottom, Finnigan y Thomas también pasan por su lado intercambiando cromos de ranas de chocolate. Van todos en dirección contraria a él, hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sin duda. Una chica asiática y muy guapa se choca con él. Cho Chang se disculpa y se va rápidamente. A Theo no le importa la poca atención que le presta. Lo detienen un instante Jane, Jamie y Julia Bryce, sus primas terceras o algo así, para devolverle un libro que les prestó hará dos meses. Tampoco se están mucho tiempo junto a él y finalmente, al cabo de cinco minutos de preguntas y respuestas de cortesía, se separan.

El sol le ciega en cuanto pone un pie fuera del castillo y se protege los ojos de la luz. Los terrenos están casi vacíos, muy pocos alumnos se atreven a salir con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina.

Se rasca la mejilla y la nota áspera contra sus dedos; necesita afeitarse. Se hace mayor y le asusta, pero a la vez le gusta la implicación de lo que es madurar.

Se adentra en el Bosque Prohibido cuando no hay riesgo de que nadie lo vea y se pasea por ahí durante un buen rato; la mochila todavía colgada del hombro, el tintero todavía clavándosele en la espalda.

En un momento dado recuerda la voz de Luna retándole a trepar un árbol y no puede evitarlo, decide repetirlo. La corteza le raspa las palmas mientras intenta subir y le sangran. Le escuecen las heridas y le pican como si les hubiesen echado pimienta encima. La primera vez resbala, durante el segundo intento, oye voces.

Se esconde tras el tronco del árbol y pasa la mochila hacia delante en caso de que tenga que salir corriendo. No quiere que le moleste.

—Espera —es la voz de Luna.

Theo se asoma justo a tiempo para ver a Luna posar los labios sobre los de una chica rubia, de pelo rizado hasta los hombros y ojos castaños. Es una chica alta y Luna debe ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarla. Es una chica mayor, que va a séptimo, llamada Estelle Tarson-Murphy; la reconoce porque todo el mundo sabe que es brillante.

Siente que le duelen el pecho y el estómago y le escuecen los ojos. Es la misma sensación que tiene cuando hay un examen muy importante y particularmente difícil: esas ganas de devolver la comida de puros nervios, impotencia y fracaso; el estómago revuelto; las lágrima que amenazan con salir por la histeria.

Las sensaciones duran sólo un parpadeo, lo que tarda él en echar a correr haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Lo que tarda en desear desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

(II Act: Raising of the Truth)

El sol empieza a ponerse y lentamente va tiñendo el cielo de dorados, rosas y borgoñas. El violeta llegará más tarde. Desde debajo de un viejo roble, esperan a que salgan las estrellas para contemplarlas y admirarlas; son jóvenes y rebeldes, y no deberían estar fuera a estas horas.

Theo se tumba en el pasto y eleva la mirada hacia el firmamento. El Astro Rey desaparece poco a poco y pronto dejará paso a la luna, que en todo su esplendor, iluminará tenuemente sus rostros.

Blaise y Daphne también se tumban, esta última apoyando la cabeza en el regazo del moreno. El único que se conforma con sentarse es Jabir Bryce (su primo tercero o algo así), hermano mayor de Jane, Jamie y Julia Bryce. De los cuatro, es el único que está en Slytherin; Jane es una Hufflepuff; las dos pequeñas, Jamie y Julia, son Ravenclaws que sólo se llevan un año de diferencia. Jabir está en séptimo.

—Tu situación no es tan mala —dice por fin Daphne, rompiendo el silencio que se ha instalado entre ellos después de contarles lo ocurrido.

—Grassie, ¿cómo puede no ser tan malo? Lovegood ha besado a una chica; a Estelle Tarson-Murphy, para ser exactos. Love-good.

—Los malentendidos ocurren, Blaise. Y no me llames Grassie.

—No hay malentendido posible —exclama Jabir—; Luna Lunática Lovegood a besado a Estelle Tarson-Murphy, una chica. Tú y ella no jugáis en la misma liga, no tienes ni una posibilidad con ella.

—Podrías ser más amable, ¿no, Bryce? No le hagas caso, Theo.

—Pero Jabir tiene razón; aunque siempre he creído que tú eras el único interés amoroso de Lovegood, ahora que ha besado a Tarson…

—Eso no significa nada.

—Daph, por mucho que intentes buscarle una explicación, la lógica nos empuja a ver que a Lovegood le gustan las chicas, y Theo sabe que ya no tiene nada que hacer.

—Os digo que es un malentendido. Y no me llames Daph, ni Grassie, ni nada que no sea Daphne o Greengrass, por Dios.

Blaise le da unos golpecitos en la cabeza a modo de promesa tranquilizadora o disculpa, pero en su rostro puede verse que no tiene intención de dejar de llamarla como le dé la gana. Theo suspira, con sus opiniones dispares, ninguno le está siendo de mucha ayuda.

Bryce se levanta de repente y se sacude los hierbajos y la tierra de la túnica. La suciedad cae como una lluvia de naturaleza y se reúne con los suyos en el suelo.

—Tengo un ensayo de Historia de la Magia que entregar el lunes y todavía me faltan cinco pulgadas, así que me voy. No le des muchas vueltas al asunto, Nott; hay un montón de peces ahí fuera para que puedas capturar. Se te considera un buen partido, aprovéchalo.

Jabir Bryce se despide de ellos sonriente y se aleja en dirección al castillo.

—No le hagas caso, Theo. Yo estoy segura de que a Lovegood le gustas. Todo este rollo con Estelle Lo-que-sea habrá sido un error.

Blaise suspira y mira a Theo con compasión. Theodore no soporta el brillo en sus ojos, que le dice que todo ha acabado. Se siente un fracasado.

—Nosotros también deberíamos irnos. ¿Daphie? ¿Theo?

Daphne suspira y le da un codazo que no le hace daño porque al estar tumbada es difícil darle con todas sus fuerzas.

—En serio —la oyen murmurar por lo bajo—, tengo un nombre.

Ambos se levantan, pero Theo se queda inmóvil.

—Id vosotros, yo me quedaré aquí un poco más.

—Pero Theo…

—Déjalo, Greenie, ¿no ves que al amor de su corta vida adolescente le gustan las chicas?

—¡Daphne Greengrass, Zabini, Daphne Greengrass! Si resulta que no es un malentendido y de verdad le gustan las mujeres, por lo menos sabrás qué es lo que tiene Estelle que no tienes tú.

—Muchas gracias, Daphne; por supuesto, esto me obliga a sentirme mejor. Gracias, de verdad, muy agradecido.

—No te comportes como un imbécil, Theo.

No le responde, pero no le hace falta; ambos le sonríen y se van. En un momento dado Blaise dice algo que provoca que Daphne le dé un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro; luego él le tira de la cola de caballo y ella empieza a perseguirlo. Siente celos de la inocente atracción que hay entre esos dos.

Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. El aire huele a agua de mar, champú afrutado (limón, o eso cree) y chocolate deshecho. La combinación le suena, pero cuando se da cuenta del motivo, ya es demasiado tarde.

—Es muy feo evitar a la gente.

Luna está sentada a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y la falda del uniforme se le ha subido hasta la mitad de los muslos. No puede evitar fijarse en lo suave y tersa que parece su piel, tan cremosa como la vainilla líquida.

—No te evitaba.

—Sí lo hacías —dice riendo—. ¿Te apetece volar?

Levanta las manos y ve que sujeta una de las escobas del colegio.

—Emm… No se me…

—Tranquilo, volarás conmigo, claro. Será divertido.

Ni siquiera entiende porqué intenta negarse cuando sabe que es absolutamente inútil, él siempre termina haciendo lo que ella le pide.

Un minuto más tarde la rodea por la cintura y se elevan en el cielo, ella al mando de la escoba. El cielo está muy cerca y la luna llena, que hace unos pocos segundos que ha salido, les sonríe desde su trono.

—Sujétate bien, Theo; si te caes ahora no podrás ver un cielo como este nunca más.

—Está previsto que hoy haya una lluvia de estrellas.

Luna posa una mano encima de la suya y la calidez lo embarga. Al mirar por encima de su hombro ve que sólo tiene una mano en la escoba. Se aprieta un poco más contra su espalda y sus manos se anclan a su estómago. Estando tan cerca, su aroma lo envuelve y lo embriaga. Ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoya en su hombro. Entierra la nariz en su cuello y sus labios le rozan la piel. Siente un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo que lo emborracha de placer y otro sentimiento que no puede identificar muy bien.

—Me gusta como hueles.

—¿Yo?

—Claro que sí, no hay nadie más aquí. Hueles a pino.

—Emm…

—Mira, el cielo es inmenso. ¿A que es bonito?

—Mucho, sí.

—A veces me gustaría poder volar sin escoba, ¿sabes? Me gustaría tener alas, como un pájaro. Los fénix son muy hermosos.

—Más como un ángel —murmura, pero al estar tan cerca, Luna lo oye perfectamente.

Ríe encantada y el sonido es como el canto de un fénix, o un ángel.

—Me encanta el cielo.

—¿Tan especial es?

—Allí es donde está mi mamá… y también la tuya. Y allí es donde iremos tú y yo cuando nos muramos.

No sabe qué decir a eso, pero no cree que ella espere una respuesta. Y no lo hace. Vuelve a reír con una dulzura encomiable y gira la escoba hacia un lado. Se elevan un poco más en el aire y dan unas cuantas vueltas sobre su eje hasta quedar cara a cara con el castillo.

La mayoría de las antorchas están apagadas, por lo que los terrenos no están tan iluminados como de costumbre. Alguna clase de Astronomía debe estar esperando ansiosa la lluvia de estrellas.

—¿Por qué me evitabas?

—No te evitaba.

—Sí lo hacías, eso ya lo habíamos establecido.

—No te evitaba.

—Lo hacías, sólo necesito saber la razón.

—Te vi el otro día.

—Yo te veo cada día.

Titubea unos instantes, pero al final se arma de valor (por muy Slytherin que sea) y se lanza al vació.

—Te vi besando a Estelle Tarson-Murphy el otro día.

—Oh, sí, conozco a Tellie.

—Nun-nunca me habías dicho que te gustaban las chicas…

—Ya, pero…

—Porque yo creí que… ¡No sé qué creí! Pero… Pero… Te vi besando a Estelle Tarson-Murphy y… y… No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque…

—Estoy muy confuso. Todo esto es tan… tan… ¡irreal! Y…

—¡Theo! —él calla de golpe—. Tellie tenía _smurfferlots_ pegados en los labios. Tú tenías unos hace unos segundos. En el cuello.

—Yo… Entonces no…

—Theo, yo te quiero a ti.

—Me-me-me… ¿Me quieres?

—Claro.

Theo no dice nada, pero inconscientemente la abraza con más fuerza. Luna vuelve a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, manteniendo la vista al frente. La primera estrella cruza el cielo, bañándolo con su luz entre blanca y azulada. Y luego es como si hubiese explotado algo, porque centenares de esas luces vuelan por encima de sus cabezas.

En la lejanía, y desde una ventana, Daphne y Zabini ven con unos binoculares a Theo sonreír como un idiota.

—Te lo dije —susurra ella.

La luna se cierne detrás de la pareja que monta en escoba como una mera espectadora de algo más grande.

—Por supuesto que te quiero —dice una vez más Luna, y Theo se siente explotar de felicidad.

Merlín, le ha quitado un enorme peso de encima…

En un impulso inesperado (más del corazón que del cerebro), gira la cabeza y posa los labios en la tierna mejilla de Luna.

La luna sonríe, ella también.

** Miércoles 24 de agosto, Barcelona. 01:23 am.**

* * *

**¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Acaso es…? No, no puede ser… Pero…**

**Déjame que te ahorre ****un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sí, soy yo, Elle, una semana más tarde de lo que tenía planeado. **

**Si este fuese un mundo perfecto, yo seguiría de vacaciones, tendría tiempo para escribir todo lo que quisiera y las viñetas estarían listas como churros; dos, tres a la semana. _Alas_, esto no es un mundo perfecto, y yo no he podido subir esto antes. ¿Mi excusa? Un monstruo gigante quiso comerme y yo tuve que recorrerme toda Cataluña para despistarle. Eso, traducido es: la vida real se interpuso con mi vida virtual, y no pude darle esquinazo. Pegas de ir al colegio todavía.**

**_Suspiro. _Si todavía fuesen vacaciones, yo iría por la viñeta quince, más o menos…**

**Los _smurfferlots _son inventados, pero se me ocurrieron justo después de ver la peli de Pitufos. ¿Quién pilla la indirecta?**

**Me tengo que ir despidiendo ya, debo ducharme y luego… ¡cenar la maravillosa tortilla de patatas de mi daddy! ¿Y tú? ¿Qué cenarás/comerás?**

******Dicho esto, me despido y os hago saber que deseo de todo corazón que os guste esta viñeta, y que me comentéis qué os ha parecido para que pueda ir mejorando.**

**********Bon appétit!**


	14. Hogwarts Express

**********Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención Luna Lovegood o Theodore Nott. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene. De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro). Apiadaros de mi, anda, y dejadme un comentario. ¿Please?**

* * *

_**Cassiopeia brilla por las noches, pero nadie puede verla**_

**Hogwarts Express**

La estación desaparece y pronto dejan Londres atrás. Oye la voz de su padre, en la lejanía de su mente, decirle que tenga cuidado con los Nargles, que Hogwarts, en Navidades, está infestado de muérdago. Es su primer año de los mejores siete años de su vida y debe aprovecharlos al máximo. Y aprovecharlos hará. Lo tiene decidido. Completamente. Sin importar nada ni nadie; ni la situación, ni el tiempo, ni la _política_ (aunque no entiende muy bien qué es), ni nada que pueda amargarle la vida. Porque es el momento de _vivir _y demostrar que puede ser agradable y dulce como su madre, y no rara y excéntrica como su padre. Aunque su madre no se salvaba.

Cuando a través de la ventana sólo ve pasto, se aleja de la puerta y enfila por el pasillo en busca de un lugar donde poder sentarse.

Pero parece que todos los compartimientos están llenos y de pronto vuelve a tener nueve años, y vuelve a estar sola, vuelve a sentirse perdida. Le pican los ojos por las lágrimas que lucha por controlar; se siente sola, está demasiado lejos de casa. Pero no, no llora. En vez de eso, respira hondo y sigue avanzando. Sigue mirando de reojo, con la mitad de la atención puesta en la tarea, la otra mitad atenta a no ser devorada por ningún _smurfferlot_.

¿Qué tendrá Hogwarts, que aterra tanto? ¿Qué tendrá el uno de septiembre, que les vuelve tan tímidos, tan temerosos, tan asustadizos? Se siente desfallecer a casa paso que da.

«Respira, Luna, respira. Todo estará bien. Un pie delante del otro. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha… ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡PUM!»

Su nariz es aplastada contra algo firme y sólido y el dolor la atraviesa fugazmente. Las lágrimas que ha estado aguantando salen libremente, pero ahora son de dolor. Se tambalea hacia atrás y ya se ve en el suelo, cuando alguien la agarra de los hombros y la estabiliza. Son unas manos cálidas, algo sudorosas, incluso. Puede sentirlas a través de la camiseta de manga corta que se ha puesto para «no llamar la atención de los muggles». Y se siente protegida; más allá de sus miedos e inseguridades, más allá de lo nuevo y desconocido, más allá del temor, se siente bien y a salvo. Se siente en casa por primera vez desde que se ha marchado.

Levanta la vista y sus ojos grises como un día de lluvia se topan con unos marrones llenos de matices. No está segura de si lo que ve es calidez o indiferencia. Pero no importa, porque el tiempo se para y la respiración se le atraganta en la garganta.

—¿Eres de primero? —pero parece que no necesite una respuesta.

—Sí. ¿Tú?

—Yo iré a segundo.

Se miran de arriba abajo y no saben qué decir. Luna abre la boca para romper el silencio con una de las teorías de su padre cuando el desconocido también lo hace.

—Perdona, tú primero.

—No, por favor. Dime.

—Soy Theodore Nott —y le tiende la mano.

—Encantada, Theodore Nott; yo soy Luna… Lovegood. Luna Lovegood.

—No te preocupes, Luna; el año que viene la sensación de subir al Hogwarts Express será mucho más agradable. Te lo prometo. Si necesitas algo, estoy en Slytherin.

Luna sonríe, y es como si el mundo se iluminara.

Cuando se separan, Luna por fin encuentra un sitio. Dentro hay una hermosa muchacha con el pelo de fuego que le lame dulcemente las mejillas de porcelana.

* * *

**Oopsie… Cuanto tiempo, ¿no? Si sirve de consuelo, hace taaanto que no entro en FF… Desde que colgué la última viñeta. He estado ocupada, inmersa en la escritura de mi novela. Estoy a punto de terminarla así que es casi en lo único en lo que pienso. No tenía pensado terminarla ahora, pero en las últimas semanas me he metido de lleno y ahora no puedo parar. El final se acerca y es algo de lo que quiero deshacerme para sentirme un poco menos oprimida. Luego la corregiré y la mandaré a algún concurso, a ver si hay suerte. Aunque lo dudo. Pero por desear y probar no se pierde nada.**

**Así que aquí está el motivo de mi ausencia: mi original, el cual quiero terminar y centrarme en otros proyectos. Sin embargo, mi deseo es terminar Cassiopeia a mediados de diciembre como muy tarde, ya que en Navidades viene mi mejor amiga desde Argentina y voy a dedicarle toda mi atención. Además, en noviembre hará un año que empecé esto y no quiero que se alargue mucho más. Es hora de cerrar este capítulo de mi vida que ha sido Cassie. Sí, a partir de ahora lo llamaré Cassie. És más corto.**

**Esta viñeta era más larga, pero le he recortado un montón de párrafos que sobraban y hacían lenta la lectura. Así está más mona.**

**Me voy, aquí en España ya se hace tarde y mañana hay colegio. Además, debo dormir porque me estoy resfriando y tal vez así mañana ya esté mejor. **

******Dicho esto, me despido y os hago saber que deseo de todo corazón que os guste esta viñeta, y que me comentéis qué os ha parecido para que pueda ir mejorando.**

******Dulces sueños.**

******Elle**


	15. Ranas de chocolate

**************Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención Luna Lovegood o Theodore Nott. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene. De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro). Apiadaros de mi, anda, y dejadme un comentario. ¿Please?**

* * *

_**Cassiopeia brilla por las noches, pero nadie puede verla**_

**Ranas de chocolate que saltan demasiado alto**

Después de muchos años, Gryffindor ha sostenido la copa y ha desbancado a Slytherin. Ya era hora. Incluso tú, una Ravenclaw consagrada y de corazón, está de acuerdo. Es el momento de despedirse e irse a casa, el momento de olvidar todo lo ocurrido y vaciar la cabeza hasta dejarla limpia de todo conocimiento.

Has hecho dos amigas en nueve meses, más de las que has tenido en toda tu vida. Ginny es la que te hace reír y ocupa tu tiempo con dulces y tonterías. La que no se deja vencer por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera un diario diabólico. La niña cuya valentía deberá guiarte en la oscuridad. Tellie es tu hermana mayor, la que te amonestará cuando erres y te premiará cuando aciertes. La que te enseñará lo que está bien y lo que está mal; la pequeña dama que te mostrará el camino hacia la madurez. Ginny es tu amiga y tu libertad, Tellie tu hermana y una muralla que te separa de tus miedos. Sólo necesitas a tres personas en tu vida: tu padre, Ginny y Tellie.

Te sientas sola en el primer compartimiento vacío que encuentras; Ginny está con sus hermanos, ocupada en ser atendida y mimada por ellos después de lo ocurrido. Ante todo, quieres que ella esté bien. Sacas _El Quisquilloso _del bolsillo interior de tu túnica y te pones las gafas especiales. No tardas en ver un sinfín de mensajes que te manda tu padre nada más ponerlo al revés, y eso que ni siquiera habéis salido de la estación de Hogsmeade. Cuando miras por la ventana, aunque sólo sea un vistazo involuntario, ves que el cielo está azul, tan azul que deslumbra, y te entran unas ganas terribles de meterte un caramelo de limón en la boca y sentarte junto al mar. Un poco más, un poco más y Papá te llevará primero a Brighton y luego a Islandia.

La puerta se abre lentamente, pero no te das cuenta. Estás demasiado ocupada fantaseando y soñando y deseando, como siempre.

—¿Se puede?

Es ese misterioso Theodore Nott, con el cual no has vuelto a hablar desde el primer día de septiembre, en este mismo tren en el que ahora te encuentras.

—Claro, por supuesto —respondes, aunque no siquiera te das cuenta.

Sin prestar demasiada atención, quitas la bolsa de viaje que has dejado con anterioridad en el asiento de enfrente y esperas a que él se siente. No te decepciona, y en menos de dos segundos ya se ha acomodado. La velocidad no lo ha hecho menos delicado; más bien al contrario, encuentras admirable la gracia con la que ha andado y se ha dejado caer en su sitio. No necesitas confirmación, pero si la necesitaras, esa sería una prueba irrefutable de que procede de una familia elitista de sangre pura. Sin embargo, el simple apellido de Nott habla por sí solo.

—¿Ha ido bien? El curso, digo.

—Mucho. ¿Y a ti?

—También —responde él, y no vuelve a abrir la boca. Al menos hasta después de que la señora con el carrito ha pasado y ambos habéis comprado algo para picar.

Theodore te sonríe, y es una sonrisa tan imperfecta y hermosa que no puedes evitar lanzarle una rana de chocolate al regazo. Un intercambio: él es dulce y amable contigo y tu lo aceptas a tu lado.

Abre la caja tranquilamente, sin prestar demasiada atención a la tarea, pues lleva toda la vida haciéndolo. Y de repente algo corta el aire en un movimiento desenfrenado y choca contra el techo, donde deja una pequeña mancha antes de caer en picado. Miras hacia arriba y no has tenido tiempo ni de hacerte a la idea de lo que pasa, que algo se estrella en tu frente y luego resbala por tu nariz y cae en tu regazo. Al mirar hacia abajo ves que no es nada más que una rana de chocolate, pero aun y así la coges con recelo, no vaya a ser que decida explotar.

Theodore Nott te está mirando fijamente, con la boca semiabierta, y lo primero que piensas es que se asemeja a un pez boqueando. Ríes, sin decoro, sin disimular, te ríes de él y de ti y de la situación. Y él se ríe contigo, de forma espontánea y sin pensar en el qué dirán.

Sólo necesitas a cuatro personas en tu vida: tu padre, Ginny, Tellie y ese misterioso Theodore Nott, con el cual es la segunda vez que hablas en todo el año.

El cromo de chocolate cae al suelo.

_Circe._

* * *

**Ya he vuelto, pero hace tanto tiempo de la última vez que anduve por aquí que temo que os hayáis olvidado de mi. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que leí un fic, y eso que hasta hace poco estaba obsesionada con esta página. Ahora sólo entro para publicar. La vida real consume demasiado tiempo y si a eso le sumamos que los exámenes están intentando devorarme continuamente… Sin embargo, esta semana la tengo bastante desocupada e intentaré colgar la siguiente viñeta. Si no puedo, entonces el miércoles, porque del viernes al miércoles por la mañana/mediodía estaré en París (qué ganas tengo de ir, no puedo estarme quieta de la emoción; esa ciudad me encanta). **

**Dudo que en noviembre me veáis el pelo, y si lo hacéis, será poquísimo. ¿Por qué? Porque durante el mes voy a participar en NaNoWriMo. Si queréis saber más sobre esta locura, pasaros por mi blog, cuyo enlace está en mi perfil. Dentro de poco colgaré una entrada hablando de eso. Si por el contrario, lo que queréis es saber el título de la siguiente viñeta y leer un minúsculo fragmente, pasaros también por mi blog. El martes lo colgaré. Si lo que queréis son leer originales míos, pasaros por mi blog. Si no queréis hacer nada de eso, no hace falta que os paséis por mi blog xD. **

**Con muchísimo cariño y un sinfín de disculpas por la desaparición,**

**Ellie. **


	16. Pelo de oro

******************Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención Luna Lovegood o Theodore Nott. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene. De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro). Apiadaros de mi, anda, y dejadme un comentario. ¿Please?**

* * *

_**Cassiopeia brilla por las noches, pero nadie puede verla**_

**Pelo de oro que se enreda entre los dedos**

Theo se tumba en la cama tras ponerse el pijama. Está en la Enfermería y, lamentablemente, pasará ahí la noche. Todo es culpa de una clase de Herbología fallida y del imbécil de Goyle. Si no tuviera el cerebro más pequeño que una pasa, él ahora no estará aquí. Suerte que Zabini le ha ayudado a llegar a la Enfermería e incluso le ha ayudado a ponerse el pijama. Es un buen amigo. Más o menos. Está un poco mal de la cabeza, pero lo aprecia igual.

Madame Pomfrey viene con una botella de algo que no quiere saber qué es, no vaya a ser que le entre el pánico, y le obliga a tragarse un vaso entero de ese líquido. Es vomitivo, pero eso ya se lo esperaba. Siempre va un paso por delante del resto, es un sexto sentido que ha desarrollado con el tiempo y se alegra de ello. Puede resultar ser extremadamente útil.

El jarabe es como una droga que le embute el cerebro y se lo deja espeso, como una papilla fría. Siente náuseas y se marea, la cabeza le da mil vueltas en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Dan las tres de la tarde, aunque apenas se da cuenta. Lo ayudan a meterse en la cama y lo cubren hasta la barbilla con las sábanas. Hace frío, todavía es invierno.

Tiene pesadillas que se le pegan a la parte interior de los párpados y se niegan a irse. Se revuelve, tiembla, suda y hasta llora. Tanto en sueños como en la realidad. Es incapaz de despertarse, tiene todos los sentidos atrofiados hasta el punto de que a penas entiende lo que ocurre en sus sueños.

Corre por un bosque húmedo, oscuro y espeso: el Bosque Prohibido. Las cucarachas se apartan de su camino para no ser aplastadas, los cuervos lo miran desde las ramas más bajas de los árboles. Una fría llovizna le envuelve y el aire huele a lluvia y el viento lo despeina y lo cala hasta los huesos. Sigue corriendo porque no puede detenerse. Hay algo en su interior que se lo impide, una luz, una voz que le pide que siga corriendo, que sea valiente. Más tarde la reconocerá como la voz de una mujer, una mujer llamada Esperanza. Para él la esperanza toma la forma de una chica rubia, de ojos grises y piel suave. Una chica que tiene algo especial, sea su mirada perdida en la inmensidad de su mente, sea su propia mente. Pero no importa, porque la simple visión de esa niña es la esperanza misma. Y es su voz, dulce como el caramelo derretido y cálida como el sirope, la que lo empuja a la carrera.

En la lejanía hay una luz, y cuando por fin consigue alcanzarla, esta se esfuma y él abre los ojos.

Está lloroso, el olor del jarabe le quema las fosas nasales y le provoca todavía más náuseas. No sabe durante cuanto tiempo ha estado durmiendo, pero está seguro de que ha sido mucho; pude ver la luna desde una ventana. Mira a su alrededor desesperado, en busca de una señal, y se aferra a lo primero que encuentra. Un bulto cálido cae entre sus brazos y el lo envuelve. Una respiración acompasada se instala al lado de su oreja. Su olor embriagador se lo envuelve. Y el pelo, rico como el trigo, dulce como el oro, se le enreda en las manos y se escurre entre sus dedos como agua de un arroyo de los dioses.

Es la primera vez que abraza a Luna por voluntad propia.

* * *

**Me da miedo pasarme por aquí por si alguien decide que merezco ser castigada por mentirosa y mala. Dije que colgaría a principios de noviembre, pero me temo que el NaNoWriMo me absorbió y no tuve tiempo para nada más que no fuese la historia y mis estudios. La buena noticia es que… ¡he llegado a las cincuenta mil palabras! Esa es la meta del Nano, escribir cincuenta mil palabras en treinta días. Yo lo conseguí en veinte, pero todavía estoy lejos del final de mi historia. Pero tranquilos, no voy a abandonar Cassie. Es más, la terminaré antes de Navidad. Y todavía más, si lo consigo antes del día veinte de diciembre, mejor. Pero no es seguro, no soy la mejor con los plazos, como habéis podido comprobar.**

**Si os interesa conocer algo de mi historia Nano, os podéis pasar por mi blog, donde tengo colgados algunos fragmentos.**

**No voy a predecir cuándo será la próxima vez que publique, porque sé que no lo voy a cumplir. Aun y así, espero que sea pronto; sobre todo ahora que estoy finalizando los exámenes finales y no estaré tan estresada.**

**Con cariño y unas cuantas disculpas de regalo por la espera,**

**Ellie.**


	17. Frío que te quema

**********************Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención Luna Lovegood o Theodore Nott. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene. De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro). Apiadaros de mi, anda, y dejadme un comentario. ¿Please?**

* * *

_**Cassiopeia brilla por las noches, pero nadie puede verla**_

**Frío que te quema**

El verano llega de repente, en una oleada de calor insoportable que se sube a la piel como una araña trepa por su tela. Italia es más hermoso que cualquier otro lugar del mundo, y los dos permanecéis ahí: tumbados en la arena, dejando que el sol os acaricie la piel con dedos de terciopelo y besos de seda. A él le encanta. Ha convencido a su padre para pasar ahí las vacaciones porque sabía que tú estarías ahí y te parece la cosa más dulce del mundo. Se lo dices y hasta consigues que se sonroje. Es adorable.

Os encontráis un martes en la orilla del mar y el Mediterráneo os lame los pies. Es un secreto que estáis aquí; no lo saben en el colegio, no lo saben ni siquiera en casa. Es un secreto que estáis enamorados, incluso para vosotros mismos (aunque tú ya empiezas a sospecharlo). Es un secreto que se guarda con llave en el corazón y no se abre por nada del mundo.

Las gaviotas sobrevuelan la zona y tú observas como sus ojos brillan bajo los cálidos rayos del Astro Rey. Llevas un jersey de cuello vuelto; él, sólo el bañador y la ropa guardada en una bolsa. Se ha estado bañando. Está mojado y las gotas caen al ritmo de las campanadas del Big Ben, tan lejos como está Inglaterra. Te quedas ensimismada, como siempre.

Y cuando frío que has estado sintiendo toda la mañana empieza a quemarte la piel y él te dice que vayas a su lado, agitando la mano en lo alto y moviéndose como nunca lo ha hecho, te quitas el jersey y los vaqueros y te metes de un salto en el agua. El bañador se te pega y el frío se evapora, él se acerca a ti y el calor empieza a helarte las venas. Él tiene la piel de gallina y la friega con la tuya para crear una sensación extraña, que queda eclipsada en cuanto vuestras pieles empiezan a rozarse. Su aliento evapora las gotas de agua que hay en tu hombro y estáis tan cerca que puedes ver cada hilo negro que cruza sus ojos y sus pupilas se te hacen interminables. Y sonríes y él hace lo mismo; pero entonces oyes que tu padre te llama y te separas de él como puedes, con el corazón latiéndote desbocado dentro del pecho, golpeándote contra la caja torácica, y te marchas regalándole una de tus sonrisas de disculpa más dulces.

Lo echarás demasiado de menos. Por lo menos hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas.

Y el sol sube y baja, sube y baja, sube y baja. Y no hay nubes ni tormentas. Ni Hogwarts. No hay represión. Hogwarts será vuestra casa, pero Italia pronto se convierte en vuestro paraíso. Nada ni nadie puede deteneros, porque nada ni nadie conoce la insondable distancia que parece ser que separa vuestros mundos.

Y el frío vuelve a quemarte.

* * *

**Jamás volveré a predecir cuándo será la próxima vez que cuelgue un capítulo o una historia. Lo prometo. Odio la vida real que me imposibilita atender a mis quehaceres on-line. No es justo. Pero bueno, aquí esta la decimoséptima viñeta, con muchísimo retraso. Casi ni me acordaba de cómo se suben los archivos.**

**La buena noticia… Bueno, en realidad son dos: la primera es que ya sólo faltan tres viñetas para el final, la cual cosa me pone contentilla; la segunda, es que finalmente me he decidido a dar el gran paso y ayer por fin auto publiqué un poemario con una recopilación de algunos de mis poemas y un epílogo con sorpresilla mediante la página web de bubok. Está en papel y en PDF. La verdad es que en papel está más caro de lo que yo quería, pero es por culpa del coste de producción y los beneficios que ganamos bubok y yo, los cuales he puesto bajos para que el precio no fuera muy alto. La verdad es que con un simple "Ánimos, seguro que lo consigues" me tenéis contenta, la verdad, pero a quien le interese aunque sea leerse la sinopsis, el enlace a mi perfil de bubok lo colgaré en breve. No me habría decidido de no ser porque los beneficios que obtenga serán destinados a mis estudios, por muy pocos que sean. Así que a todo aquel que vaya a cometer una locura que jamás creyó que haría: ¡ánimo!**

**Me despido con un hasta la próxima y un besazo enorme por si habéis pensado en empalarme por tardar mucho y no lo habéis hecho.**

**Con cariño,**

**Ellie.**


	18. Papeles voladores en marzo

**************************Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención Luna Lovegood o Theodore Nott. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene. De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro). Apiadaros de mi, anda, y dejadme un comentario. ¿Please?**

* * *

_**Cassiopeia brilla por las noches, pero nadie puede verla**_

**Papeles voladores en marzo**

Parece mentira que el tiempo pase tan rápido; aun no se acostumbra a verla sentada en medio del bosque, con los apuntes esparcidos y tarareando mientras memoriza el temario. Es como si hubiera crecido de golpe. No está buscando seres imaginarios que todo el mundo sabe que no existen; no está soñando despierta; no está siendo la muchacha que conoce y ha llegado a apreciar hasta el punto de sentirse sin aire e incapaz de continuar si no es consciente de su seguridad.

Crecer lo ha vuelto majareta.

Hoy no se acercará, no quiere distraerla. Hace mucho que no tiene la oportunidad de admirarla en silencio, desde el anonimato. Cuando están cerca no puede fijarse en la curva de su cuello por temor a que lo descubra, en su piel de terciopelo, en su nariz delicada, en sus muslos suaves y sus rodillas discretas, o en su vientre juvenil. Pero hoy lleva la camisa del uniforme desabrochada porque cree que está sola y él se deleita en su carne.

Sus sentimientos son confusos, pero conoce bien sus pasiones.

Se va despojando de su niñez a medida que pasan los días. Se adapta deprisa, aprende con facilidad, pero le es difícil deshacerse de aquello que lo protege. Ser un adulto se demuestra cada día más complicado y su lado infantil, el que cada día entierra un poco, se resiste a abandonarlo. Tiene miedo de perderla si se le ocurre cambiar, si se sorprende pensando en el futuro, en qué hará; si no se concentra en vivir en el presente. Pero desgraciadamente, igual que una serpiente, va cambiando de piel.

La voz de su padre le resuena en la cabeza.

«Amar no es amar hasta que no sientes que se te destroza el alma.»

Parece mentira, pero su padre ha amado. Dos veces. La primera murió, la segunda se encuentra espiando a su propia persona especial. Todo ser humano debe amar al menos una vez en la vida para sentirse pleno, y él se siente bien cuando lo hace. Y cuando piensa que su padre sólo puede amar a su difunta mujer y a su único hijo.

Cuando ya no puede más, cuando la echa de menos a pesar de tenerla a meros metros de distancia, saca la varita y se deja llevar.

Repentinamente, todos los papeles se elevan y empiezan a girar a su alrededor. Vuelan como palomas de la paz, blancos y libres. Y ella sonríe y suelta una carcajada jovial. Sus apuntes bailan en el aire y ella no tarda en unirse a la fiesta. Y luego lo mira directamente a los ojos y el se da cuenta de algo importante.

Podrá crecer, madurar, convertirse en adulto… qué más da. Podrá cambiar, pero sólo para los demás.

Para ella, siempre será igual.

Igual de especial, claro.

_Domingo, 04 de marzo del 2012. 21:16 pm._

* * *

**Cuando ya lo tenía todo hecho y corregido y pensaba subirlo, me doy cuenta de algo importante: no me gustaba. Para nada. Detestaba la viñeta. Así que me apartado el pelo de la frente, he hecho de tripas corazón y… lo he borrado todo y he vuelto a empezar. De cero. Y en una tarde me ha quedado una viñeta mejor que la que había tenido que invertir todo un mes. Tal vez Joan Maragall tuviera razón y eso de la palabra «viva», la espontaneidad, a veces fuese lo mejor. **

**Tengo unas ganas enormes de terminar Cassie, pero a la vez me da mucha pena. Y quiero que todo sea perfecto. Ya falta poco y puede que entonces empiece algún otro proyecto relacionado con ff. Como el proyecto Constelación, que se está retrasando bastante. Demasiado. O alguna colaboración con un ángel de persona, con la que tengo muchas ganas de trabajar. Pero eso es top secret por si un caso al final no se lleva a cabo. Rezad para que no sea así.**

**Si os aburrís podéis dejarme un comentario. O pasaros por mi blog. Y dejar un comentario. Eso siempre anima y me pone de buen humor. Y estoy a punto de terminar la semana de exámenes. Un poco de vuestro amor no me iría mal. **

**Con cariño y unas cuantas disculpas de regalo por la espera,**

**Ellie.**


	19. Él la desea para siempre junto a él

******************************Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención Luna Lovegood o Theodore Nott. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene. De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro). Apiadaros de mi, anda, y dejadme un comentario. ¿Please?**

* * *

_**Cassiopeia brilla por las noches, pero nadie puede verla**_

**Él la desea para siempre junto a él**

Ya no queda nada por lo que luchar. Nada que valga la pena, nada que le susurre en el oído palabras de aliento. Ya no queda nadie. La ha buscado tantas veces… La ha llamado en el silencio inquebrantable de la noche, se la ha imaginado huyendo a caballo de un Thestral, la ha visto en su imaginación bailando sobre una escoba, arriesgando su vida por ser feliz durante unos instantes efímeros. Pero la realidad es otra. Ya no está… y puede que no vuelva.

Nadie conoce su paradero y a nadie le importa demasiado, porque para el resto, ella no es más que una niña sin importancia; otra entre la multitud de personas desaparecidas, la multitud de personas que, en medio de este tiempo de incertidumbre y miedo, se ha esfumado sin dejar rastro. Intentan convencerlo de que ha huido, de que ha sido más lista que todos los demás y se ha marchado, en busca de cobijo, en busca de libertad. Pero no es así, y Theo lo sabe. Luna jamás se marcharía, porque no le teme a nada. No es de esas que se apartan en tiempos difíciles, sino que corre tras el peligro para plantarle cara y pelear. Siempre pelea por lo que cree que es justo. Luna no se marcharía y lo dejaría solo; se lo prometió. Se prometieron permanecer unidos sin importar las circunstancias.

Y ya no está. No ha vuelto a verla desde el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Ni siquiera ha recibido una carta que le comunicase de su paradero o una notita clandestina que le asegurase que está bien y a salvo. Nada salvo el silencio.

Se ha armado de valor mil veces para preguntarle a la pelirroja, hermana de Weasley, si sabe algo del paradero de Luna, pero en el último instante no ha sido capaz. Teme que de sus labios afloren las palabras malditas, teme perder la esperanza de una vez por todas. Tiene tanto miedo que se despierta de madrugada todos los días, temblando como una hoja en otoño, con la piel empapada de un sudor frío, con las pupilas dilatadas, y las pesadillas de las que huye se le quedan tatuadas detrás de los párpados. No pude haberla perdido, porque sin ella todo cesa de existir y su vida pierde el norte y el sentido.

Así que se encierra en el baño cada noche antes de irse a dormir y se sienta en el suelo a recordar. Y en su mente afloran todos esos recuerdos del tiempo que pasaron juntos: las sonrisas llenas de complicidad; las palabras guardadas bajo llave; los atracones en madrugadas aburridas, rodeados de elfos domésticos, riendo sin pudor alguno; los baños en el lago bajo la luz de la luna o en el arroyo en pleno invierno; sus escapadas por Brighton, donde podían estar juntos a plena luz del día; cada uno de sus movimientos al acercarse y rodearle la cintura para abrazarle… Todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos, y los que no tuvieron tiempo de vivir, le cubren la piel en un manto doloroso de sentimientos ahogados.

No sabe si la volverá a ver, no sabe si tendrá la ocasión de besarla. No sabe si podrá apretar sus labios contra los suyos para ver si se amoldan, como ocurre en las novelas rosas; si los latidos de su corazón se acelerarán tanto que rozara el peligro de taquicardia; si las manos le sudarán por el nerviosismo; si su boca tendrá el mismo sabor que su piel: el del limón, la carne, las cenizas, el chocolate, el humo…

No sabe nada, pero desea saberlo. Quiere volver a verla, quiere estrecharla entre sus brazos, quiere saborearla y amarla y decírselo durante el resto de su vida, cada día. La desea junto a él para siempre, sin demora.

Y hará lo que haga falta, lo que sea, para traerla de vuelta a casa. Aunque deba matar a Voldemort con sus propias manos.

No puede perder la esperanza, porque ella está viva. En alguna parte del mundo, aun respira.

Y lo espera.

_Miércoles, 28 de marzo del 2012. 08:32 pm._

* * *

**Ya sólo falta una viñeta más para que esta odisea termine y estoy triste, porque no quiero que este termine. Les he cogido demasiado cariño a Luna y a Theo y no quiero dejarles ir, pero no se puede alargar lo inalargable. Y me da igual que eso no sea una palabra. Para algo escribo, para inventarme palabras y fingir que existen.**

**Lo siguiente a lo que dedicaré mi tiempo es el Proyecto Constelación, que ya es su hora. Serán seis viñetas y ya están escritas todas, pero por lo menos una de ellas deberá ser escrita de nuevo, ya que ahora que la he releído no me ha gustado nada. Las cosas que escribe una de vez en cuando… y como la cagamos, a veces. Tengo ganas de trabajar en algo nuevo y olvidarme un poco de Theo y Luna (¡no, no quiero, sólo intento autoconvencerme!) y así desintoxicarme de ellos para volver fresca y limpia cuando quiera volver a escribir sobre ellos. **

**********Si os aburrís, podéis dejarme un comentario. O pasaros por mi blog. Y dejar un comentario. Eso siempre anima y me pone de buen humor. ****Un poco de vuestro amor no me iría mal.**

**Con todo el cariño posible,**

**Ellie.**


	20. El brillo de Cassiopeia

**********************************Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención Luna Lovegood o Theodore Nott. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene. De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro). Apiadaros de mi, anda, y dejadme un comentario. ¿Please?**

* * *

**El brillo de Cassiopeia**

_**Cassiopeia brilla por las noches, pero nadie puede verla**_

(_I Act: Rising of the dead_)

Otra columna perece a su lado y estalla en mil pedazos. Las piedras caen a sus pies y ruedan hacia todos lados en un caos desenfrenado y debe agacharse tras una estatua medio destrozada para esquivar otro hechizo.

Tiene la boca seca y los labios agrietados de tanto gritar, pero no se da por vencido y avanza gateando, sorteando todos los obstáculos que se ponen en su camino y evitando ser descubierto por los enemigos antes de que tenga la posibilidad de recuperar el aliento. Su principal objetivo es salir vivo de esta y luego irse a esconder en alguna playa de Brasil y olvidar el infierno vivido del último año. Tal vez hasta se anime a ir en busca de _ella_. Pero debe apartarla de su mente por el momento, porque las cosas empiezan a ponerse feas de verdad y no puede distraerse; eso podría ser su fin.

Su mente viaja a cien por hora, desfilando por senderos prohibidos, provocando su histeria y su desesperación. No puede sacarse de la cabeza esa piel pálida y suave, incluso mientras se concentra en sobrevivir. Siente la madera de su varita como una extensión más de su brazo y la agarra con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia sí con la intención de protegerse del más mínimo indicio de dolor. Pero no hay nada que hacer con el sufrimiento interno, porque al parecer nadie ha tenido la pericia de encontrar la cura.

Aun no entiende cómo ha podido pasar, en qué momento se le ocurrió dejarla ir, por qué no estuvo a su lado en todo momento. Y ahora la ha perdido irremediablemente, porque ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Podría estar en cualquier parte, con cualquiera. Podría haberse olvidado de él o podría amar a otra persona. Podría estar recibiendo sus besos y sus caricias, podría estar susurrándole al oído cómo solía hacerle a él, podría estar haciéndole el amor y procurando su felicidad. Otra persona podría estar gozando de sus hebras de seda dorada, de su piel de terciopelo cremoso, de sus ojos perlados, de su sonrisa de ángel, de sus labios de caramelo y su voz de sirena. Alguien más podría estar admirando lo que él lleva protegiendo desde hace tanto tiempo.

O podría estar en peligro.

Porque en realidad, no sabe nada de lo que le ha ocurrido. Ni una carta, ni una visita. Nadie sabe nada y él teme conocer la verdad.

No quiere pensar en ello y se convence a sí mismo de que tan solo se ha fugado, que está perfectamente bien. Porque la otra opción lo tiene aterrorizado y le impide pensar con claridad. La otra opción no es más que una pesadilla, algo irreal, el miedo provocado por los difíciles momentos por los que está pasando. La otra opción podría destrozar su mente, su corazón y su sanidad. Podría acabar con sus esperanzas, a las que odia por mantenerlo en vilo, esperando a que aparezca ante sus ojos. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde según el mito de Pandora, pero también es lo que, poco a poco, te destruye por dentro y carcome tu alma.

La otra opción es que esté muerta.

Y eso lo mataría por dentro.

Poco a poco. Lentamente.

El pasillo es un Infierno, las pesadillas de Dante hechas realidad. Hay una niña, no debe tener más de doce años, que se esconde entre la piedra. No la han evacuado junto a los demás, así que corre peligro. No puede dejarla allí. Años atrás, incluso meros meses atrás, la habría ignorado, habría pasado de largo; pero ahora todas las mujeres le recuerdan a ella, aunque tengan los ojos oscuros y el pelo como la negra noche.

Daphne Greengrass emerge de la nada y lo aparta de un empujón de la línea de fuego. Una llama carcome la estatua detrás de la cual se había estado escondiendo. Echan a correr.

—¡Corre, imbécil, corre!

La voz de Daphne es un ronquido por encima del tumulto de la guerra. Ruedan por el suelo hasta la niña, cuyos ojos temerosos los observa llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Daphne, dulcificando el rostro y la voz.

La niña asiente; le recuerda vagamente a Estelle Tarson-Murphy, a la que no ha visto desde que terminó el colegio. Tampoco ha venido a luchar y sabe del cierto que su ascendencia muggle podría haberla matado. Todos podrían morir en las siguientes horas, indiscriminadamente del bando al que pertenecen.

—Tenemos que sacarla de aquí —dice Theo.

—Lo haré yo; cúbreme.

Daphne agarra a la niña y la rodea completamente con los brazos. Theo se prepara.

—Ten cuidado, Greenie.

Daphne asiente y se pone en cuclillas, dispuesta a saltar y echar a correr en cuanto se le presente la oportunidad. Puede que esta sea la última vez que la vea con vida y se esfuerza por recordarla tal y como siempre fue: sarcástica, fuerte, divertida.

Agita la varita sin pensarlo, rezando para que salga algún hechizo aceptable. Uno de los mortífagos, no es su padre, es envuelto por las llamas y arde rápidamente; sus gritos se pierden entre los de los demás. La gente se aparta, aterrorizada, y Theo no puede hacer otra cosa que mirar como el hombre se consume hasta el tuétano del hueso y se convierte en cenizas. Es la primera vez que mata a alguien y se da cuenta de que siente un regusto amargo en la boca. El vómito amenaza con salir, pero lo obliga a bajar. Más tarde; cuando haya matado a tantos que se conviertan en un borrón en su memoria.

Traga toda la bilis que se ha ido acumulando en la boca y se esfuerza en concentrarse. Un destello dorado se desliza por el rabillo de su ojo, pero al girarse no encuentra nada; sólo muerte y destrucción, el caos materializado en su hogar. Desalentado, sale de su escondite y apunta la varita hacia otro de los mortífagos, el compañero del que ha matado. Esta vez, todos están más preparados y su enemigo esquiva la nueva llamarada, aunque esta le pasa rozando el hombro.

La chica inteligente de los leones, la que siempre acompaña a Potter, se gira en su dirección y le sonríe. Esas llamas la han salvado de una posible muerte y ella se lo agradece. Hermione, recuerda que se llama. Y los ojos castaños de ella, enmarcados por pestañas finas y claras como su pelo enmarañado y lleno de polvo, cenizas y yeso, son velados por el miedo y la desesperación.

—¡Theodore! —grita, pero su nombre se pierde entre todos los demás gritos.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!

Es un grito en toda regla, que hiela la sangre a cualquiera.

Se da la vuelta justo cuando uno de los licántropos de Greyback sale volando en dirección contraria. El mortífago al que ha intentado atacar cae redondo al suelo por obra de otra persona y el caos se ordena durante unos instantes, lo suficiente para quedar fascinado por esos ojos tempestuosos, de tormenta veraniega.

—Ve con más cuidado, Theo —le dice ella con una sonrisa que le ilumina el rostro, mientras se aparta el pelo dorado de la cara—, no queremos que te pase nada malo; si no fuese por mí, ahora serías un revoltijo de carne y ropa. Puede que yo no esté siempre presente para salvarte, ¿no crees?

El corazón se le para al verla saltar de una columna de piedra derribada. Sus pies a penas tocan el suelo cuando se da la vuelta para seguir adelante.

Ha vuelto.

Está viva.

Y es, prácticamente, como si la Muerte la hubiera dejado regresar de sus dominios. Como si despertara de entre los muertos. Una visión angelical.

Luna sonríe al adentrarse en el Infierno y otra columna perece detrás de ella, impidiéndole seguirla. Y vuelve a perderla.

(_II Act: Downfall of darkness_)

Es como si ella se hubiera levantado de entre los muertos. Había aparecido de repente, de la nada. Y, de la misma forma, se había esfumado.

Desde algún lugar ve cómo el gran Lord Voldemort cae al suelo, lívido y muerto, y ve como el ángel de la guadaña se lo lleva en volandas hacia alguna parte. Pero aun así, sigue sin saber dónde se encuentra exactamente. La visión lo ha trastocado, la guerra lo ha cambiado para siempre. Piensa en el hecho de que todo el mundo que se encuentra presente, todo aquel que lo rodea, podrá ver a los Thestrals. Y el pensamiento lo entristece, porque le muestra lo mucho que han perdido todos; pero también lo mucho que acaban de ganar: la libertad.

No les cuesta nada suprimir a los demás mortífagos, que se dejan capturar con relativa facilidad. Su padre no se encuentra entre ellos, porque está demasiado mayor, demasiado cansado, demasiado enfermo. Pronto morirá y tiene claro que no quiere hacerlo en Azkaban, sino en alguno de los sillones de su casa, con un libro en las manos y una copa de licor al lado. Como se marchitan y mueren todos los Nott.

Pasa junto al cadáver de Bellatrix Lestrange, asesinada por una madre con el corazón lleno de dolor, pero también de amor hacia sus hijos. Todos han luchado por unos ideales, y eso no convierte a nadie en villano. Ni siquiera a aquellos que en algún momento de la guerra perdieron la razón.

Hay muchos muertos a su alrededor, muchos que reconoce, como ese profesor que tuvieron una vez, Lupin, y su mujer. Ambos se ven demasiado jóvenes, con demasiadas experiencias por vivir aun, pero sus pieles están frías y sus ojos desenfocados. Había oído que no hacía mucho que habían tenido un hijo, y piensa en el bebé, sin padre ni madre.

Más allá, los Weasley lloran la pérdida de uno de los gemelos, el que aun tenía ambas orejas, y el corazón se le encoge; los había admirado, había reído sus gracias, habían sido su vía de escape de toda la negrura que atenazaba desde los muros del castillo, esa negrura que poco a poco se había ido apoderando del que había sido su hogar. Y tiene la certeza de que jamás volverá a reír como lo había hecho en el pasado, y que el gemelo sobrante jamás volverá a ser el mismo.

Ve muchos muertos, pero también muchos vivos; sin embargo, sólo busca a una persona, y no la encuentra en medio de todo ese caos. Las lágrimas, los sollozos, el llanto, los gritos y la desesperación lo rodean y hacen que le quiera estallar todo el cuerpo, y sus ojos se pasean a su alrededor en busca de lo que más desea. El estómago no para de darle vueltas y el corazón le late a un ritmo desenfrenado, y está seguro de que la fiebre le subirá en cuestión de minutos, pero no se rinde. Y hace bien, porque poco después ve algo.

Ve una cabellera rubia esparcida por el suelo en miles de rizos y hebras onduladas, y el estómago le tiembla—al igual que todo el cuerpo—mientras sus pies actúan por sí solos y se precipita hacia adelante. De sus labios escapa su nombre a gritos, en una plegaria desesperada para que se levante, y la garganta le quema como si la estuvieran raspando con una lija.

Unos dedos le rodean la muñeca y tiran de él, pero se debate por llegar hasta allí. La persona que lo agarra es fuerte, aunque sus dedos se notan delgados y pequeños, y lo hace girar sobre sí mismo. De repente, es rodeado por unos brazos en un abrazo férreo e intimidante. A su nariz le llega el olor de sudor y muerte, cenizas, sangre, fuego y destrucción. Y, muy escondido, el del champú que tan bien conoce, el de girasoles y verano y agua de mar, mezclado con vainilla y cera fundida, junto a galeones, ranas de chocolate y caramelos de limón. Briznas de hierba, mangos maduros y el Londres muggle. Y los reconoce. Reconoce los rizos dorados como el sol que le hacen cosquillas en la nariz, la piel suave bajo las palmas de las manos.

Ella se separa y los ojos grises le dan la bienvenida a su corazón, a pesar de estar repletos de lágrimas de tristeza.

—Luna…

Las palabras le mueren en la boca cuando le cruza la mejilla de un guantazo.

—Por tenerme preocupada —le espeta sollozando—. Y por no venir a por mí —susurra finalmente.

Theo la acerca más hacia sí y le toma la barbilla entre los dedos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo siento —murmura—, lo siento mucho.

Luna asiente, satisfecha. Las lágrimas le corren libremente por el rostro y tiene la boca semiabierta. El aliento se mezcla con el suyo.

Ella, siempre ella, posa los labios en los suyos y presiona y, antes de que puedan darse cuenta, tienen las bocas pegadas y las lenguas danzan al son de una canción imaginaria, mientras las manos de él se enredan en el pelo de ella. Y el corazón les late a la vez. Y a duras penas piensan en respirar.

Y sabe que Luna brilla tanto como Cassiopeia, o más, aunque nadie salvo él lo vea. Aunque nadie salvo él sepa apreciarlo de verdad.

_Finite incantatem_

**Este es el final de Cassie, el final definitivo. Como dije en un principio, veinte viñetas sobre Theo y Luna durante su infancia y adolescencia, desde los once hasta los diecisiete. Ha sido un placer escribir todas y cada una de las viñetas que han formado este proyecto desde un principio, aunque algunas (como esta) han costado más que otras. **

**No ha quedado tan perfecta como yo quería, pero supongo que eso es imposible, porque siempre se puede mejorar. Y espero hacerlo. Espero poder volver algún día, leer esto y decir, voy a escribir algo así, pero mucho mejor. Y espero que, en ese caso, llegado el día, me apoyéis tanto como lo habéis hecho durante casi dos años. Me siento muy afortunada por haberos tenido a todos vosotros y a los que tal vez lleguéis más tarde. Gracias, de verdad. **

**Sé que no siempre he cumplido con los plazos, que no he estado aquí siempre, que muchas veces he tardado en responder comentarios y que hace dos meses que estoy trabajando en esta viñeta, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Todos tenemos altibajos y yo he procurado superar la mayoría de ellos para llegar a este lugar, al final de algo a lo que quiero tanto como lo es Cassie, algo de lo que estoy orgullosa y a lo que he dedicado horas, esfuerzo, sudor y mucha preocupación. Y por eso quiero disculparme por haber tardando tanto con el final y por el hecho de que no sea tan magistral y fantástico como desearía, pero no soy perfecta y es todo lo que puedo dar de mí a estas alturas, pero en un día no muy lejano lograré un final como Dios manda, sólo que aun no es el momento, supongo; necesito más práctica. Quiero rozar la perfección y eso sólo se consigue con la práctica y eso es lo que ha sido Cassie, un camino, un paseo, una escalada, lo que sea, lleno de nuevos descubrimientos y nuevas emociones, una pequeña porción del camino que me he decidido a recorrer. Y ha sido maravilloso.**

**Con cariño y hasta el próximo fic: nos leemos.**

**Un beso,**

**Ellie.**


End file.
